The Question
by Meushell
Summary: Martouf prepares to propose to Sam.
1. A Branch, A Crystal, and a Knife

Title: The Question  
Author: Meushell  
Disclaimer: Stargate owns what they own (even if they are trigger happy with the Tok'ra), and I own what I own.  
Summary: Martouf prepares to propose to Sam.  
Rating: PG-13  
Parings: Sam/Martouf/Lantash  
Sequel to: Other stories that don't really need to be read to understand this.Sam and Martouf/Lantash have been dating. That's basically all there is to know, and I'm sure you figured that out by the summary.

Part 1, A Branch, A Crystal, and a Knife

In his quarters, Martouf looked at table with a branch and a knife. He had retrieved them recently. The branch had come from a tree from his home planet. Lantash complained as Martouf climbed until the branches swayed under his feet. It had been worth it though. He had proved his bravery and strength by getting the branch. If anyone doubted him, Malek had been there as a witness.

_No one is going to doubt you_, Lantash thought.

Martouf left the branch where it was and picked up the knife. He and Lantash had analyzed over several before picking out this one. _It's perfect_, Martouf thought.

Garshaw entered the room, waiting to be acknowledge before going further. "You asked to see me?"

Martouf turned to her. "Yes." He put the knife down. "I was hoping the Tok'ra could spare a crystal."

Her eyebrows raised briefly. She figured he probably meant one of the crystals that were used to grow their tunnels. "Any particular type?"

"Green...long and rectangular."

Her eyebrows raised again, and she looked to the two items on the table. "Do you plan to put a pretty blue ribbon around it?"

"That is the plan."

"You'll have the crystal by the end of the day." Garshaw picked up the knife and examined it. "I assume you'll be making a request to go to Earth soon."

"Yes."

"You'll be allowed a week on Earth." Garshaw set the knife down and smiled. "Good luck."

"Thank you." He watched her leave.

_That was the easy part_, Lantash thought.

Martouf nodded as he picked up the knife again. He put it into its sheath and left to find Jacob. He found the man in the mess hall, and he was glad that Jacob was eating alone.

Jacob picked up his fork, at least that's what he called it. It only two prongs, and the Tok'ra had a different name for it. He twirled the fork into the noodles he was trying to eat. The sauce kept making them slip off. _You had to have the spaghetti._

_That's not what we call it._

Jacob examined the noodles. _Is that mold?_

_Yes._

_Why are my noodles moldy?_

_The name of this dish translates to "moldy noodles." _Selmak felt Jacob frowning. _It's no different than putting mushrooms into your food. I like this dish. If you don't want to eat it, then give me control._

Jacob was about to release control when he saw Martouf sitting at his table. Oddly, the other man didn't have any food. "Hello."

"Hello Jacob," Martouf replied with a serious tone.

Jacob put his fork down. "What's up?"

Martouf set the knife down on the table, and Jacob was about to take it when Selmak snapped at him. _Why can't I touch it?_

"Jacob," Martouf started. "As you know, I've known Samantha for a while now. I have treated with respect and-"

_Why is he telling me what I know? _Jacob asked.

_He wants to ask Samantha to marry him, but he has to ask you first._

Jacob listened as Martouf went on about how well he treated Sam and how much he cared about her. _So, is the knife a bribe?_

_That's a horrible way to describe it._

When Martouf was finished, he nodded his head. Lantash took control and started a similar speech. He emphasized more on his ability to keep her safe while they are in dangerous situations. When he was finished, he asked to speak with Selmak.

Jacob mentally pulled back, giving control to his symbiote. He felt her excitement as being asked. _You consider her to be your daughter._

_Yes, but I didn't know anyone else thought of me as her mother. I know she doesn't, but it's nice that Lantash and Martouf want my permission as well._

The speech was shortened, and Martouf took control again. He gave a speech similar to his first one. As he finished his speech, he pushed the knife closer, silently giving Jacob permission to pick it up. "Do I have permission to ask her to marry me?"

Given control, Jacob picked up the knife. He had lost his knife on the last mission. The Tok'ra had given him a new one, but he hadn't liked it as much. It didn't feel like his. He was going to get his own. Now Martouf had done it for him. "You need a diamond."

"You want a diamond?" Martouf asked, confused.

Jacob smiled. "On Earth...well, on part of Earth, a man proposes to a woman by giving her a diamond ring."

Martouf looked conflicted. "I don't know her size."

"I can figure that out without her suspecting anything."

He smiled. "Does that mean I have your permission?"

Jacob chuckled. "You have my permission, and Selmak's permission."

_I didn't answer yet_. Selmak thought, protesting with a wiggle.

_Does he have it?_

_Yes, but I would have liked to answer for myself._

_Answer Lantash then. Technically I only gave Martouf permission._

Selmak smiled as she was given control. "Lantash also has our permission."

Martouf stood up. "We thank you. We will start looking for a jeweler. What does one of these rings usually look like?"

"It's a gold band with a diamond. Sometimes there are smaller diamonds on the side."

Martouf smiled. "I will find a jeweler worthy to make this ring." He said his goodbye before leaving. _This proposal seems to be getting complicated._

_She's worth it_, Lantash replied.

Martouf made a short nod to himself. _Yes she is._

To be continued...


	2. The Mission

(Roeskva, thank you. I hope you enjoy the next part.  
Sammie77, thanks for the review. I'm surprised to see a S/Jer reading the story, but it's certainly a good surprise. I hope you enjoy the rest of the story.)

Part 2, The Mission

Daniel sat in his office, waiting for Teal'c. He read over an old book while he was waiting. When Teal'c arrived, he closed the door.

"Was it the Tok'ra who came through the stargate?" Teal'c asked.

"It was Jacob, so yes." Daniel moved back to the table. "He gave us a mission."

"Should not General O'Neill be briefing us?"

"He doesn't know, and he's not to know." Daniel saw Teal'c's expression change subtly in protest. "Neither is Sam." Daniel moved closer to Teal'c. "He wants to know Sam's ring size."

"Her ring size." It was a question, even though the tone didn't sound like it.

"Martouf and Lantash want to propose."

Teal'c approved, though he didn't know how Sam would answer. "He wants to give her a diamond ring." He had been told that was the tradition gift for proposing."

"Yes, and she can't suspect anything, so we have to get her ring size without her knowing."

"This will be difficult." He couldn't remember the last time he saw her wearing a ring.

"We'll start by going to her house tonight."

"She intends on studying the equipment brought back by SG-3."

Daniel nodded. He had planned on studying with her. "That will have to wait." They would be off duty tonight. He'd have to convince her to actually go off duty. That would be difficult. Thankfully, he had an idea, and that idea was Jack.

--

"Sir?" Sam frowned as she had just been ordered to go home.

"You've been working too hard. So has Daniel. I am ordering both of you to go home. One night." Jack had gotten the idea from Walter, who had actually gotten the idea from Daniel. Had Jack gotten it from Daniel, he would have suspected something was up. He had no reason to suspect anything with it coming from Walter though.

"Yes, sir." No work tonight. She left for her office to do as much as as she could in the hour she had.

Daniel came into her office, trailed by Teal'c. "You got the orders?"

"Yes."

He watched Sam looked over her work. "Maybe we can make a night out of it, the three of us."

Sam smiled a bit as she looked to him. "We haven't done that in a while."

"Pizza?"

"Pizza sounds good."

Daniel set down some new translations. "This might help."

"Thanks."

Teal'c ended up leaving while they worked. He came back after an hour with Star Wars DVDs. He helped them put away their things. It wasn't until they got to the parking lot that Daniel brought in more of the plan. "So, Sam, your house?"

"Sure."

Daniel smiled. So far the plan was working.

--

Walking down the tunnels to Martouf's quarters, Malek heard him talking._Someone's with him._ He walked partly into the room and saw Martouf was alone.

"Hello Malek." Martouf looked up to him. A lighted candle was in front.

"Who were you talking to?" Malek asked as he went over Martouf's beliefs. Every parent had to be asked for permission before a marriage...even if they were dead.

"Mrs. Carter."

Malek smiled to the formality of it. "I don't want to interrupt." He gestured for Martouf to continue.

Martouf turned back to the candle, apologized, and continued with basically the same speech he gave to Jacob.

_What if Samantha's mother doesn't like us listening in_, Amb thought.

_I'm not listening in. I'm talking to you._

_Do the deceased parents get gifts like Jacob did?_

_Well, traditionally a gift is given to Bastet's temple in their name...except Martouf knows she's a Goa'uld now, and he despises her...so I have no idea what he plans. _Whatever it was, Martouf had done the same thing before marrying Jolinar and Rosha. Malek couldn't remember what it was. After a few minutes, he saw Martouf getting up and heading over to him.

"Malek."

"Feeling nervous?"

Martouf's smiled gave him the answer. "I've been working on a speech that will hopefully get 'yes' for an answer. She won't want to change anything with her career, and I want to be sure she knows I know that."

"I can certain she already does."

"She might think otherwise if I ask her to marry me." Martouf sat down and pulled out pieces of paper. He handed them over to Malek. "What do you think?"

Malek read over them. It was versions of the same speech. A couple were entirely different. He read all of them before handing Martouf one. "I prefer this one." He saw Martouf was now smiling at the lighted candle. "I'm guessing she approves."

Martouf nodded. The alloted time had passed, and the candle hadn't gone out.

_I told you she'd approve of us_, Lantash thought.

"Thank you, Mrs. Carter," Martouf said to the air before picking up the candle and blowing it out.

"Who's next?" Malek asked.

"Egeria."

--

At Sam's house, the three found themselves watching Star Wars. Daniel's mind was on the mission rather than the movie. There was a ring he wanted to get. He had to tell this to Teal'c though. He hadn't had any time to speak with him alone since he remembered the ring. He watched the movie for a few moments, and as Luke was seeing Leia's plead for help the first time, Daniel thought of how to make Sam leave the room. He got up and started heading to the kitchen.

Sam didn't mind Daniel getting what he wanted from the kitchen, but he was a guest, and she thought she should get it for him. "Daniel, what do you want?" She got up.

"Just a drink."

"Sit down. What do you want?"

"Do you have apple juice?" Daniel knew that if she did, it'd be in the back of the fridge.

"Yeah, I'll get it."

Daniel sat down and lowered his voice. "Teal'c."

"You have a plan," Teal'c stated.

"She has a ring I need to get out of her room." He saw Teal'c didn't like the idea of stealing. "I'll return it later. You need to make sure she stays here."

Teal'c made a short nod.

Daniel waited for Sam to return. He waited longer before excusing himself. Her bedroom was in the same direction as the bathroom. He felt a bit guilty as he entered the bedroom. The feeling was accompanied with worry when he saw her jewelry box wasn't where it should be. "Figures."

He started looking in the drawers, hoping she wouldn't mind. He doubted she had anything to hide, and he was sure the jewelry box wasn't buried. He was proven right when he opened the fifth drawer and found it. He opened up the lid and saw the ring sitting next to other rings. He removed it and moved the other rings up so the open space of the stolen ring wouldn't be so obvious.

Pocketing the ring, he moved down the hall and saw Teal'c. "She is ordering pizza," Teal'c stated. "Do you have the ring?"

"Yes." Daniel went back into the living room. Mission accomplished.

To be continued...


	3. The Ring

(Anon, thanks for the review. Sorry the next part took so long.)

Part 3, The Ring

--Two Days Later--

Jacob had gone to stargate command to update the SGC on knowledge of the Goa'uld. There wasn't really anything new, but he was able to get the ring from Daniel. Now he was back in the tunnels, and he set the ring in Martouf's palm.

Martouf looked at it with a smile. "Which finger does it go on?"

"She wears that one on the right third finger, but put the engagement ring on her left third finger."

Martouf looked to him. "What if they are different sizes?"

"If anything, it'll be a little too big for her. She can get it resized."

Martouf smiled as he looked at the ring again. "Thank you." He stood up. "I've asked all the other parents for permission." He stood up and picked up a dried wreath of flowers. He handed it to Jacob.

Jacob looked to the wreath. The detailed work told him that Lantash made it. "What is this?"

"Lantash made it for your wife. We thought you would be the best person to decide what to do with it."

Jacob felt his heart being pulled. "Thank you." He knew they might have something for her, but he hadn't realized how much work would be put into it. "She would like this. It's..."

_Beautiful?_ Selmak finished.

Jacob nodded. "It's beautiful." The details showed how much Martouf and Lantash paid attention. Jacob had spoken of his wife several times since they met. The wreath was made of a light pink flowers that were similar to roses, her favorite flower. Jacob picked a bouquet of them every year for that reason. It was laced with yellow ribbons, her favorite color. Jacob couldn't remember mentioning it, but Selmak reminded him that he mentioned it soon after first meeting Martouf.

He began feeling a little guilty. He had no idea what Jolinar and Rosha's favorite colors were, and he had no idea what flowers they liked.

_Jolinar liked silver. Rosha liked light purple_., Selmak thought. _They liked all kinds of flowers, but Rosha preferred the flower called star drops. It's similar to baby's breath, but it glows at night._

_I should know that without you. Martouf has mentioned it._

_Don't worry about it._

"Thank you," Jacob repeated to Martouf, realizing he had been neglecting him. He left with the wreath and went to his quarters. He set it down on his table, where he had pictures of his family. He set his wife's picture inside the wreath. The yellow dress she was wearing was a close match to the ribbons in the wreath.

_She looks beautiful_, Selmak thought.

_She was. Inside and out. _Jacob sat down and looked at the picture.

_I wish I could have met her._

Jacob reached out and his fingertips touched over her hair in the picture. He wondered if he would have blended if she had still been alive. He would have felt like he was abandoning her. Would the government had even allowed him to tell her the truth of his disappearance. He knew he wouldn't have accepted if it meant lying to her about it. He had been on missions that she couldn't be told about, and she understood that. Sometimes he had even lied about small details about what he had done. He was sure she knew, but she never pushed for the truth.

He couldn't have not told her that he had someone living in his head though. It was hard enough lying to Mark about that, and part of him felt he only accepted Selmak because he was too hurt by Mark to consider he'd be lying to him. He hadn't planned on talking to his son again. Thankfully Selmak had insisted he did.

--

After getting the ring, Martouf headed out of the tunnels with Aldwin and his host, Gete. Gete was in control, and in a good mood. "You'll like him, Martouf. He'll make you a beautiful ring."

"Have you ever bought anything from him?"

"No, but I once bought a handsome brooch from his great great grandfather, before I w as a host. You should see it. Can we visit my grandchildren?"

Martouf smiled. "We can visit them." The youngest were his great grandchildren's grandchildren, but Gete gave up on adding the greats two generations ago.

"Good." They arrived at the gate, and Gete started dialing. He smiled as the gate opened. "Ringkeeper should be beautiful this time of year." He moved up the steps and practically hopped into the event horizon.

Martouf followed, and as soon as he stepped on to the planet, Rire, he heard the word "Grandpa!" from across the courtyard. He looked around briefly as small feet made their way to, as the people on this planet called it, the Great Ring. The gate was just outside what used to be Gete's home.

Gete picked one of his namesakes up into his arms. "You've gotten big."

Little feet wiggled. "Grandpa, I'm five now!"

The woman who had been watching over Gete the Third approached the Tok'ra and gave a curtsy. "Lord Gete, it is always a pleasure when you visit."

Martouf chuckled as Gete asked for Larth, the man they'd be buying a ring from. Martouf watched as the servant want to find him. Gete III also ran off, to find his father. "Lord Gete," Martouf mocked when the others were out of hearing range. "No wonder you like it here."

"I could ask them to call you a lord," Gete responded as he headed towards his old home, knowing Martouf wouldn't like the idea.

"It's not a Tok'ra title."

"Don't be too bothered with it. I know you associate the title with the Goa'uld, but remember, I grew up with it. I don't think of the Goa'uld when I hear it, I think of my old life. I still miss it sometimes. I don't regret becoming a Tok'ra, but I wish it could be been delayed, at least until after my children grew up."

_Watch what you say_, Aldwin thought.

Gete saddened. "I'm sorry. I'm lucky to have what I have." He realized it was almost wrong. He was complaining about not seeing his children grow up when Martouf hadn't really been able to fully grow up before becoming a Tok'ra.

"Don't worry about it," Martouf replied. "I'm happy I didn't have children before Lantash. If I had, they probably would have been killed during the massacre." By Gete's expression, he realized those words didn't help any. "I've moved on from it." He put his hand on Gete's shoulder in a friendly manner. "We're friends, Gete. I don't want you to feel as though you have to hide your regrets for my sake."

The door opened, and a man in his mid-twenties walked into the room. "Great great grandfather."

"Always so formal," Gete answered as he headed over to the man. "You could just call me grandpa."

"Grandfather." The man gave his great great grandfather a hug. "Have you a purpose to your visit?"

Gete gestured to Martouf. "Martouf wants to buy a ring from Larth."

"Larth is an excellent jeweler." The young man turned to Martouf. "He makes the finest rings in the entire country. Last month the king himself hired him to make a ring."

"See?" Gete said, pointed to Martouf. "I told you he was good."

The "I told you so" reminded Martouf of Jacob. "I'll speak with him. You should take this time to visit your family." As Gete nodded his thanks, Martouf headed out to wait for Larth. Back in the courtyard, he saw Gete III run up to him. "Hello Getelet."

"What?"

"It means 'little Gete.'"

The boy laughed. "I won't be little forever. Someday I'll be as big as my father."

"Yes, you will."

"Where did Grandpa go?"

"He's talking to your father." Martouf gestured and watched 'Getelet' run into the room.

_Do you think we'll be able to pry Gete away from his family when it's time to leave?_ Lantash asked.

_He'll leave when it's time. Let's find Larth._

Martouf nodded and found Larth as the man was coming into the estate. Larth was following the servant who was sent to look for him, and he approached Martouf eagerly. "You must be one of the Tok'ra!" He bellowed as he moved quicker, almost having a hop to in his step.

_Not the most discrete man_, Lantash thought.

Larth shooed the servant away, not thinking that that wasn't really the best way to impress his new customer. "I've heard of your trading with the noble family, but to have a Tok'ra ask for me personally..." He gave a little bow. "I am most honored."

"Gete said your family's reputation was known through several countries."

"Yes, yes," Larth said as he made his way into a small room and gestured for Martouf to follow. He pulled out a bag and started pulling out jewelry. "My family has been in the jewelry business for six generations. Some of our best works were traded to the Tok'ra, and I've never heard any of you complain about our work."

Lantash took over, flashing his eyes. When it came to trading, he liked being in charge. He wanted the best for Sam, but he didn't want to be ripped off in the process. He made a small smile when Larth jumped slightly from the eye-glow. "That was the work of your ancestors, not you."

"I assure you, I am as good as they." Larth placed a masculine necklace into Lantash's hands. "That is my work. See my detail? I worked on it for weeks."

Lantash looked at the necklace, and the quality seemed to be as good as the man bragged. He didn't show any indication of being impressed though."I am more interested in rings."

"I have some handsome-"

"For a female."

Larth changed his wording mid-sentance. "-beautiful rings."

"One with the jewel you call ice."

Larth took out a ring with a diamond. "This is a fine example of what I can do in a ice ring. I cut the jewel myself." He felt a bit nervous as Lantash examined it without expression. "If you don't like it,there are more in my home. I can also make one for you if you don't like those. I have many pieces of precut ice. I can put them in any setting you like."

"I would like to see what else you have."

"Of course," Larth said as he put his jewelry away. "We can do that right now." He wished the host would take over again. That one smiled at least, and he didn't have a voice that made his skin crawl.

Lantash followed the man. _I don't think he likes me._

_If you were kinder._

_He's a salesman. I treat them all the same. If they are intimidated, they are more likely to give a fairer price._

Martouf mentally shook his head as he remembered Lantash and Jolinar arguing about this once. Jolinar was the opposite, believing the nicer you were, the better deal you'd get. Given that Lantash and Malek, who had the same opinion as Lantash, were the ones who were often sent for trading, it was clear with side the council took.

The walk to Larth's home took about twenty minutes, which told the Tok'ra that Larth hadn't been home when he was found. _That explains why he had a minimal selection_, Lantash thought. Still in control, he followed Larth into the side door. He watched the man start running around, collecting various rings and diamonds.

"Please excuse the mess," Larth said, still running around. "I was showing my son a few things before he left for school."

"He's to follow your steps?" Lantash looked up to a painting on the wall. It was Larth with three people, whom Lantash guessed was his wife, son, and daughter.

"Yes," Larth said, looking very proud. "I am making sure he is getting a grand education."

Lantash looked from the painting. "And your daughter?"

Larth gathered everything and set it on a table. "What about her?"

"Is she also getting an education."

"Oh, well, she learns what she needs here." Larth pointed to the rings, wanting to get on with the sale. "Is there any you like?"

"The place hasn't changed in over two hundred years," Lantash thought as he made a mental sigh.

_Rings_, Martouf thought, not really wanting to discuss how this planet treated various people.

Lantash started looking at the rings. _He has rings of different shapes._ Lantash looked at two different rings. _Do we want little diamonds?_

_Samantha deserves them._

Lantash looked at various settings. They were empty of diamonds, but he can see where the little jewels could be placed. He set the ones he liked to the side before looking at the diamonds themselves. _How did Jolinar do this?_ He remembered Jolinar telling how she spend hours trying to pick out the perfect ribbon to propose with. He hadn't even picked out a ribbon yet.

_We should worry about the ring. I think that will be more important to Samantha than the ribbon._

Lantash examined diamond after diamond. He used a device that Larth wasn't too happy to see him pull out. It let him see the diamond at a closer view. He didn't want to give Samantha a diamond with flaws. He and Martouf finally settled on a marquise cut diamond, though he didn't know that was the name for it. He liked it because it reminded him of the Tok'ra crystals. He then selected small two pear cut diamonds to go on either side.

"The teardrops are a nice choice," Larth replied, as that was what he called the pear cut. He pointed to settings he had. "These ones will work best with your choices."

Lantash looked at the settings before picking one. Then he showed Larth the ring he had gotten from Jacob. "This is her size."

Larth measured the size before giving it back to Lantash. "You have made a fine choice." He started putting everything else away. "Now I believe it is time to talk about the payment."

"I assume you take gold."

Larth smiled. "Gold would be perfect. What is the form..." He trailed off when he saw Lantash take out a small chunk of gold. "I guess your people don't generally use coins."

"The coin of one world doesn't always mean something to the coin of another world, and most coins aren't pure. My gold is pure." Lantash took out another device and set it on the table. "This can weigh the gold."

Larth looked a bit nervous, and he hesitated before speaking. "I would prefer to use my scale."

"There is no reason to use only one of them." Lantash didn't trust an unknown scale. He picked up the setting and weighed it. The scale also scanned the ring and told him how much percentage of it was gold. Afterwards, he weighed the three diamonds. Having bought jewelry before, he estimated a price, figuring in the labor that went into pieces. After translating into into Ririan terms, a gold weight range formed in his head.

Martouf was right behind him, checking Lantash's math and making personal corrections for what he was fair. In the end, his price range was similar to Lantash, but overall, a bit higher. Together they compromised with each other, taking Martouf's lowest number and Lantash's highest number and using that for the price range.

The price Larth gave was higher than either range, so Lantash countered with a price that was lower than what he and Martouf had agreed to. It didn't take long for the price to get into the range, and after several minutes, they settled in a price that was on the lower scale of the Lantash/Martouf range. Lantash was quite pleased with himself.

Larth took the diamonds and the setting and started working on them. Lantash started weighing out pieces of gold. When he went slightly over the agreed weight, he replaced one of the large chunks with a smaller one. He looked at the scale again. _Perfect._ When Larth returned, he handed over the gold and took the ring. He put it on the scale, having it weighed and scanned, so he was sure it was the same pieces he selected. The weight was perfect, and the scan showed that the items were the same. He looked to Larth and waited for the man to finish weighing the gold pieces.

Larth looked pleased afterwards and put the gold away. "It was a pleasure doing business with you."

Lantash made a nod. "Thank you." He headed out, knowing his way back to Gete. However, something caught his attention on the way. _Look at that. _He mentally gestured to a man in a stall. _He's selling ribbons._

--

Gete was playing a game that Jacob had said was similar to checkers. He gestured to his youngest grandson. "It is your turn."

He watched proudly as Gete III found an easy opening that Gete had purposely left. He used his piece to jump over Gete's last piece. "I win! I win!"

"You're getting so smart. I should stop playing with you."

"Don't do that, Grandpa. You'll win someday."

"Hopefully," Gete replied. He looked up when he heard someone coming in. "Lantash, did you get what you need."

"Yes."

"Your leaving now, Grandpa?" Gete III said with a slight whine.

Gete picked him up. "Yes, but I'll carry you to the Great Ring."

"Yea!"

With the kid in his arms, Gete found the rest of his family. They were sibling, cousins, nephews, and nieces, to Gete the III's father, but they were all his grandchildren. They had come to see him. He gave them all hugs and farewells, then, as promised, he carried young Gete to the gate.

As Martouf dialed, Gete III gave his grandpa a fierce hug. After getting a returned hug, he spoke in a demanding voice. "Other Grandpa." The kid smiled when Gete's eyes flashed. "Grandpa Aldwin!" His arms tightened in another hug.

"So very demanding," Aldwin said as he set the young Gete down. He was happy though. He accepted and loved all of Gete's family as his own, but Gete the Third was the first grandchild to fully accept him in return. He ruffled the kid's hair. "Goodbye. We'll be back next year."

"Bye Grandpa!"

Aldwin waved and followed Martouf up the steps. Soon they were back on the Tok'ra Base. "I miss them." He looked to Martouf who was holding a ring and a blue ribbon. "It seems you have everything you need to propose."

"Yes."

"Are you ready?"

Martouf glanced to Aldwin before looking at the ring again. "Lantash and I are ready for everything else. We're ready to show all our family and friends that we love her We're ready to do anything she wants from us. We're ready to be hers... We're ready to be husbands again." Martouf looked to Aldwin. "We're just not ready to hear her say no."

to be continued...


	4. Hiking

(Wow, I didn't realize how long it had been since I last updated. I knew it was a while, but not this long. Sorry.

Roeskva, thanks for the review, and your patience. I promise that future updates will not take so long.

My blue rose, thank you. I'm glad you are enjoying the story.

Kirallie, thanks. I'm glad you enjoyed Gete's family. I wish the show had shown more of the Tok'ra as well.

I hope everyone had happy holidays.)

Part 4, Hiking

Sam was at the store when her cell phone rang. She answered it.

"Sammy!" her dad exclaimed.

"Dad?!" She smiled. "When did you get here?"

"This morning. Jack didn't like what I had to say. Anyway, don't worry about it. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Why not today?"

"You have that hiking trip with Daniel and Teal'c."

"Dad, they'll understand-"

"Don't worry about it, Sam. By the way, where are you? You weren't home."

"At the store." She felt bad for missing him.

"I dropped someone off, so you might want to hurry."

"What do you mean, you dropped someone off?"

"Bye Sam."

"Dad?"

_Click._

Sam frowned and hurried over to the checkout counter. She figured Daniel or Teal'c was waiting at her house now. They could wait while she paid for her food. Besides, they'll be eating some of it later. She took the groceries to her car afterwards and drove home.

After getting there, she took out a couple bags from the trunk of the car and headed to the house. She shook her head slightly as she thought of the conversation with her Dad. It wasn't fair. He was on Earth, and she wouldn't be seeing him until the next day.

She felt the sense of a symbiote as she opened the door. It was familiar, but it wasn't Teal'c. She had no idea how she knew that. Before she had a chance to decide who it might be, she saw Martouf sitting on her couch. "Hello Samantha."

The groceries in her hand dropped. "Martouf?" She felt the spread of glee moving through her that she felt whenever she first saw him.

Martouf's smiled faded when he saw he made her drop her bags. He got off the couch and went to pick them up. "I'm sorry, Samantha." He was stopped as she pulled him into a hug. He smiled, moved his arms around her, and though she didn't know it, enjoyed her scent. "I've missed you too."

"Dad didn't tell me you were here." She pulled away slightly. "I wouldn't have bothered with the groceries if I knew it was you. I thought it was Daniel or Teal'c, and... I need to call them. We had plans. I can't go hiking with them now."

"They've already canceled on you," Martouf said with a smile. "I'm replacing them."

Sam smiled. She'd have to thank them later. She didn't realize that Daniel had come up with the hiking idea just so Martouf could take his place later. "Jack agreed to this?"

"Your father argued for this." Martouf smiled. "We have six and a half days together."

Sam frowned. "No one told me anything."

"I'm a surprise." He gave her a soft kiss. "A good surprise I hope."

"Yes. You're a very good sur-" She laughed as he picked her up. "Martouf." She noticed he seemed to love doing that. "I don't mean to spoil the moment, but I do have groceries."

"Oh." He looked to the bags, having forgotten about them. He set her down. "I'll get them." He hurried with the bags, getting the ones she dropped and the ones from the car. He had helped her before, so he knew what he was doing. He even remembered where most of the items went.

She helped him, not wanting to make him do all the work. Afterwards, she was picked up again. He took her to the couch and sat down with her now in his lap. "I've missed you," he said as he pulled her into a cuddle.

"Just you?" Sam teased. The hold on her changed as Lantash took over. He gave her a loving look that made her feel warm. She kissed him. It started off soft and became more demanding. The way he kissed and the way he moved his hands over her skin made her forget everything else. The symbiote was over a thousand years old, and he was in love with someone for many of those years. Whether in bed or simply holding a love's hand, he had perfected many techniques to make the people he loved feel wonderful. By now, he had figured out which ones Samantha loved, and he altered the other ones to her pleasure. She closed her eyes after the kiss, enjoying being in Martouf's lap. "This doesn't really want to make me hike."

"But Martouf and I were looking forward to it."

Sam chuckled as she eased off him. "We should start getting ready then." She headed to her room as they followed. "Most people hike in the early morning, but we wanted to stay for a night. I'm guessing they mentioned that to you."

"Daniel mentioned it. He said if we hurry, we can watch the sunset. I enjoy watching sunsets. It's different on every planet. Every time the Tok'ra moved bases, I would go out and watch the sunset that first night."

Sam smiled, as memories told her that Jolinar usually joined him. They'd spend the time together, sometimes for hours, until the sun gave them something to watch. "Jolinar joined you. She also did it when you weren't there too. She'd bring something of yours with her."

Lantash smiled. "She mentioned that a few times, but I didn't know how often it was." As they entered Sam's room, he sat on her bed. "Watching the sunset is a tradition started by my first host. She taught me the beauty of them."

Sam sat next to him. "Your first host was female?"

"A married female. She watched them with her husband. When we blended, I watched with them. I watched sunsets with every love since then...except you." Lantash took her hand. "Tonight I want to watch Earth's sunset with you."

"We should get ready then."

Lantash nodded and followed her lead. First he helped her pack her backpack, and then she helped him pack his. It was a great deal more than what a Tok'ra would bring. Everything was bulkier, including a tent that he insisted on carrying. There were more items than he thought was needed, but he didn't say anything. Afterwards, he followed her to the car and sat in the passengers seat.

"You're quiet," Sam said after they had been driving for a bit.

"Martouf and I were discussing things," Lantash answered. He didn't want to lie to her, but he couldn't tell her that they were deciding how to propose. A speech had been picked, but they were trying to make it better. Somehow they seemed to be making it worse though.

"You usually end up arguing about something when you do that."

"We are being diplomatic."

Sam looked for oncoming traffic before turning the car. "What are you talking about?"

"I apologize, but this is not something we can disccuss with you." _...Yet._

"So you came all the way to Earth to argue with Martouf about something Tok'ra?" Sam assumed.

"I'm sorry," Lantash replied with a hint of regret in his voice. "We haven't been very polite. If you makes you feel any better, I was watching you drive while we argued."

Sam chuckled as she pulled the car into a parking lot. "That's suppose to make me feel better?"

"We were enjoying watching you."

Sam found a space and parked the car. She looked to him. "Watching me drive?"

"Just watching you..." He nodded his head,and when he looked to her again, it was Martouf. "We enjoy just watching you."

"I thought you preferred watching me while I slept."

"That's Lantash. He enjoys looking at his loved...at you while you asleep."

Sam frowned at the change in words. She unbuckled her belt and got out. Circling the car, she watched Martouf struggle with the memory of how to release himself. He freed himself from the belt by the time she was in front of the car, and he quickly opened the door and was out. Sam passed him and opened the backseat. "Martouf, you've never done that before."

"What?" Martouf locked and closed the door.

"You and he have always spoken of your past relationships freely. I mean, well, usually that's Jolinar and Rosha, but you've both said enough that I know they weren't his first." She frowned as he held a guilty expression. "Why didn't you want to mention them now."

Martouf glanced down. "I apologize. I want this hike to be about us. Since I first heard of it, I've been looking forward to us...alone. It is rare for us to have that. I felt we could not be completely alone though if I brought up the past." He looked guilty. "I don't want you to misunderstand me." He stepped closer and took Sam's hand. "It was my thoughts, not his, and my reasoning doesn't change how we feel about them. Once Lantash loves someone, he never stops loving them, no matter why it ended, and he has shared those feelings with me." Martouf smiled. "I've managed to fall in love with people I've never met. It's almost strange. It started with his previous host... She died protecting me." He felt Lantash curl slightly, remembering her death. "The love was... There's different types of love. Love between family or friends. There's romantic love, the kind we share."

Sam smiled slightly to the comment.

"Then for my people...there's love between a host and symbiote. We call it _dilectus'compar_. Well, that's the noun version."

Sam's eyebrows raised a bit. "Does it translate to blending partner?" She had heard the term blending partner before and wondered if that was the English version of _dilectus'compar_. Before he could answer though, she raised her hand for him not to answer yet. They were approaching the office. She had already arranged everything the day before, but she had to check in. She also had to let them know that she was only going with one other person.

Martouf sat down and waited.

_Dilectus'compar_., Lantash thought, referring to Martouf. He didn't generally think the word a lot because, quite simply, it wasn't the easiest word to pronounce.

_How did we get on the topic of blending partner love?_ Martouf thought as he mentally backtracked.

_You didn't want to mention Jolinar._

Martouf nodded slightly as he remembered. He was nervous, and doing something other than arguing with Lantash about the speech was helping. He smiled when he saw Sam approaching. "Are we ready?"

"Yes."

Martouf nodded and followed her outside the building. There were a few paths to take, and it seemed Samantha had picked one. The paths were different than he had expected. In the past, when he had gone hiking, he followed hard to find trails though difficult terrain. Here, the paths were obvious, having been made by numerous hikers before them. The trees were kept trimmed out of the path. He could see where some hikers had gone off the track, but Sam didn't seem to want to go those ways. He waited until he was sure they were alone before speaking. "Beloved equal."

"What?" Sam said. Her mind had been on the scenery.

"That would be a better translation."

"Beloved equal." She smiled before glancing around. "What do you think?" She gestured around them.

"I was not expecting the trails to be so clear."

"They don't like it when you leave the path. You can get lost that way."

"I would not get lost," Martouf replied. There was no arrogance in his tone, despite the arrogance in the words.

"Well, I don't want to risk it. Besides, the trip up will take long enough as it is."

"I would not want to risk missing the sunset," Martouf agreed. He paused briefly. "Samantha?"

"Yes?"

"You look very beautiful."

"Thank you." She looked to the tent. "Did you want help with the tent?"

"No. It's light." He was strong because he worked out, and he stronger than a regular human because of Lantash. The tent wasn't a problem. "This is new to me. I don't need to hurry. We have plenty of time before the sun disappears. I don't have to worry about a Jaffa attack. It is strange."

"We still need to be careful."

"I know."

"Not everyone on Earth is nice, but here, we may need to worry more about animals."

"I'll protect you," Martouf replied, having no idea what kind of animals were here.

"We should be fine though. We'll be careful."

"I'll still protect you."

"I can take care of myself."

Martouf smiled as he gave her a small kiss. "You're too busy taking care of me." He continued down the trail as he took her hand. "You know what the strangest thing is?"

"What?"

"Not hiding my tracks as I go. We're just walking, and I'm letting the tracks stay there."

Sam looked to see what tracks they were leaving. She didn't see anything at first, but on a closer look, she saw her tracks. "Did you leave tracks?"

"Right there," Martouf said as he pointed."See? I broke that leaf. I remember feeling it break under my foot. Normally, I'd be more careful with my steps. If you look at the ground closer, you'll see my tracks better."

Sam made a nod as they continued walking. "Well, you are still stealthy, even when you aren't trying."

"It is habit."

"It's a good habit to have." After that, it became quiet again. Sam noticed Martouf clearly had something on his mind. She didn't take him away from it again. It must be something important. The trail continued quietly, and she enjoyed his company. They came to a pause when the trail reached a particular steep area. "We can take an easier way up."

"This would be more interesting." Martouf smiled as he gestured for for her to go first.

Samantha kept low to the ground. There were more plants than on the rest of the trail since it wasn't used as often. She used the plants to help herself up, but never trusted them entirely. Reaching a more level area, she stood and turned to Martouf. She considered helping him, but realized he'd prefer to finish on his own. She stepped out of his way and smiled when he was up. "Good job."

"Thank you."

She looked at the trail he had gone up. "Even when climbing, you don't make tracks."

"Of course."

She frowned as she continued looking over the track. "Did you cover my tracks?"

"Sorry."

_I told you she wouldn't like you covering her tracks_, Lantash thought.

Martouf continued, "It was instinctive. I saw tracks, and I covered them. I didn't cover all of them. That would take a lot longer."

Another look over, and Sam realized he covered up tracks from previous hikers. "You're a good climber."

"Thank you."

"We're almost there."

"Already?" Martouf looked around. "I thought it would take longer."

She smiled. "Come on." She touched his arm and gestured forward. "I want to get there before it gets too dark." She continued walking. "I guess we didn't see much animals. Some birds though."

"I saw tracks from small animals. I was paying more attention to the trees though. You have a beautiful home. I've always been fond of forests... I've been hiding my tracks since I was a boy."

"Who were you hiding them from?"

"Family...neighbors... I had a friend who was a slight troublemaker, and he usually convinced me to follow."

Some old memories of Jolinar's came to mind. "I thought he was your brother."

"Not at first. His mother died in giving birth to him. When his father died, he wasn't old enough to take care of himself, so my parents took him in. That made sneaking out easier. We had trackers and hunters in the town though, so we had to hide our tracks. We were caught plenty of times, but we got better at it."

"Your parents were very patient." Sam couldn't imagine what would have happened if she had been caught sneaking out once, let alone several times.

"Very patient..." Martouf replied as he felt Lantash hug him. "The tracking came useful, especially when Lantash began training. It was one thing I was somewhat good at."

_It wasn't the only thing_, Lantash protested.

_I recall you saying differently when we were training._

Sam wondered what training her father had to go through and how he measured up to the standards. She might ask someday.

"Lantash thinks your planet is beautiful as well. The surface is very pleasant."

Sam chuckled, knowing that on most of the planets the Tok'ra stayed on, the surface was usually too something. Too hot. Too cold. Too dry. The ground was sometimes too difficult to walk through. "Thank you." Her steps slowed as they reached their designation. "Here we are." She set her backpack down. "We should set up camp...unless you want to rest first." She saw Martouf pull out a small bag from his backpack. "What is that?"

Martouf put the bag away. "I think we should set up the tent first. I am curious to how it works."

"You have to take it out of its bag and unroll

Martouf took out the tent and unrolled it. He saw it was folded and he unfolded it. He followed Sam's continued instructions after insisting on setting it up himself. He wanted to learn how to set up an Earth tent. He circled it when he was done, making sure everything was tied where it should be. "It's bigger than I thought it would be."

"Made for comfort. It's also made for three to four people. I thought I'd be hiking out here with Daniel and Teal'c." She watched him climb into the tent. "How is it?"

He unzipped part of the top so he cold see through a screened window. "It is better when I can see out." He continued unzipping all the windows.

Sam brought the backpacks into the tent. She started rolling out her sleeping bag. "It'll be cozy."

Martouf finished unzipping all the windows before working on his sleeping bag. "If we unzip the bags, we can use one below us and one as a blanket. Then we'll be sleeping in the same bed."

"We could do that."

"Lantash and I would prefer that." Being in two seperate bags would be a tease.

"I think we can zip them up together and make them into a two person sleeping bag."

As she began working on the sleeping bags, Martouf went outside and grabbed his small bag. He took out the crystal, the branch, and the ring. They were on high ground, and there was an edge which Sam had no doubt planned on watching the sun from. Martouf kept a safe distance, though he could see the sun was getting ready to dip into the trees below. He hid his items on him and waited a moment before calling Sam out.

"Is it time?" Sam asked as she came out.

_Relax_, Lantash thought as he slowed Martouf's quickening heart.

_I'd be more relaxed if you weren't so nervous yourself. You should be relaxed. It's not your first proposal. _Martouf smiled when Sam approached. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you. You look good yourself."

Little beads of sweat formed on Martouf's hands, which he discovered when he took the crystal out and it slipped back into his pocket. He wiped his hands on his pants.

"Martouf, are you all right?"

"Yes." Worried about sweat now, he wiped his forearm against his forehead, unknowingly making a smear of dirt. He noticed Sam make a small chuckle, but he didn't think anything of it. "Samantha..." He picked up the crystal and the branch. "I have something that I hope you'll accept."

"For me?"

"Samantha," Martouf repeated as he handed her the green crystal with a blue bow on it. "I love you."

"I love you too," Samantha said as she looked at the crystal. She knew it had some sort of meaning, but she couldn't remember what. Before she could take a guess, she was given a branch with carvings in it. Did this have the same meaning?

"Samantha," Martouf said, distracting her from those items. He knew by her expression that she hadn't figured out the meaning. "They both have the same meaning... This meaning..." He felt his heart pounding again as he took out the ring.

Samantha's own heart started beating quickly. The question "Does he know what that means?" was in the back of her mind, and she was answered when he knelt on one knee. _He's proposing?!_

"Samantha," Martouf repeated for a third time. The speech had been in his head all this time, and suddenly it disappeared. Thankfully, Lantash remembered it. "When I was young...I had been told that when two people loved each other...they belonged to each other." The speech reformed in his mind again, and he quietly thanked Lantash before continuing on his own. "I had always thought that was just an expression, but when I found love, I learned what it really meant. Lantash and I have discussed this, and we agree... You have our minds because we cannot help but think of you every day and night. Your have our bodies because we respond every time we see you. For me it's a smile. Hor him, it's a wiggle."

Sam smiled to that. She hadn't realized she caused wiggling.

"You have our hearts because of the way you make us feel, and you have our souls because we know that even in death, we'll never stop loving you." As he took her hand, he closed his eyes. Lantash took control. He looked at Samantha, giving a brief pause before continuing. "You have us freely, no matter how you answer us tonight. We ask, do we have you the same way you have us? Will you be our wife, and will you accept us as your husbands?"

Samantha's mind was full of so many things. Disbelief. How to answer. What Martouf and Lantash were saying. She feared she missed part of the speech due to her own shock. The only thing that managed to make it's way to words was "Lantash..."

"We will do whatever it takes to make you happy. We aren't asking you to change your career, and if you ask us to change ours, we will. We'll ask the Tok'ra for...what do you call it? A leave of absence. We'll ask them for an eighty year absence. We'll beg O'Neill to let us be part of the SGC is you wish."

Sam smiled at his words, though she highly doubted she'd be alive for eighty more years. "I can't ask you to leave the Tok'ra...but...I am yours." She saw Lantash hold an expression of hope that could very easily be crushed right now. "Yes...I'll marry you."

Lantash looked surprised at the answer. "Yes!" Lantash moved back to his feet and hugged her. His voice had been disguised as a normal human, but now his laughter was clearly his own. He gave her a kiss before realizing he forgot something. "The ring!" he exclaimed in his true voice. He paused briefly as he realized it. "Oops," he said in the disguised voice. He went back down on one knee and put the ring on her finger. Then he pulled her into his lap as he sat down. "We love you."

Sam took his hand and leaned into them. "I love you too..." She reached a hand back and moved her fingers over the back of Martouf's neck. "Both of you." She looked out and saw the sun had started dipping into the trees.

"I believe," Lantash started, "in all my years, this sunset is the best." He gave her a light kiss on the ear, and they quietly watched the sun disappear behind the trees.

(Note: _Di__lectus'_c_ompar_ is the two Latin words _dilectus_ and c_ompar_. If I did the translation right,_ dilectus compar_ is Latin for "beloved equal" or "beloved partner.")


	5. The Next Day

(Aw, I'm sorry. Thank you everyone who reviewed. There was something I planned on, but I kept going blank when I started writing. I ended up changing things around a bit, but that gave me more writer's block.

Part 5, The Next Day

It was slowly getting darker, and soon the sun was gone from their view. There was a fair amount of light because the sun was just behind the trees. Still, even though it wasn't technically sunset, it was for them. They went back into the tent, and Lantash moved Sam on to the sleeping bags as he kissed her. Soon she got the full benefit of combing the bags into one and of Lantash's experiences.

After time had passed, Sam fell asleep in their arms. Martouf lightly circled her skin with his fingers. _Want to take over and watch her sleep?_

_I can watch her from here_, Lantash replied. As always, he and Martouf had shared control, but he felt he had taken a bit more than his share.

_I'm usually the one who takes more than his fair share_, Martouf thought. He was generally in control when dealing with the SGC because they knew Lantash made some of the uncomfortable. Alone with Samantha though, Lantash could be in control more. She loved them equally, and that was why they allowed themselves to be hers. Though they loved her before they knew how she felt, there was always an unspoken agreement between them. It was the same agreement between most other hosts and symbiotes. When it came to love or friendship, it wasn't true unless both were equally accepted. That's why most Tok'ra didn't bother being friendly with members of the SGC. Why try to be friends with people who have a preference for the hosts?

Martouf gave Sam a small kiss. _I feel one of us should stay up and keep watch._

_I feel the same._

_I'll take the first watch._ Martouf couldn't feel entirely safe when sleeping outside like this. Besides, he felt too excited to sleep. He was going to be a husband again, to a woman he loved as much as he had loved his two previous wives. _Remember when we first realized we loved her?_

_Yes, you thought it felt strange to love only one woman. I told you that we weren't going to miss anything from loving one instead of two._

_You were right. _Martouf put his head down. _Do you think Jolinar and Rosha found someone in the afterlife?_

_We weren't Jolinar's first mates._

_I know._

_I'm sure the ones she lost were patiently waiting for her._

_I hope she and Rosha are happy with them._

Lantash mentally moved more within, dulling his senses of the outside world. He pictured his mates with all of Jolinar's previous hosts and mates. Though Rosha had only met one, the host before her, he was sure she had been accepted into the family as soon as she had died. _Relationships in the afterlife must be complicated_, he thought as he began drifting off.

Martouf made no response, not wanting to keep Lantash awake. Soon he felt the symbiote fall asleep. He looked out the tent windows and looked at the trees and part of the sky. He listened for any sounds of danger. The excitement of being engaged kept him awake for a while. Plans of the ceremony formed in his head. He was trying to remember what he learned about Earth weddings when he heard Lantash saying he should be asleep.

_I was thinking about our wedding_, Martouf thought as he felt himself lose control. The world went dark when Lantash closed his eyes. Martouf relaxed, and he felt Lantash help relax his body for him. _Thank you._

_Good night, Martouf._

_Good night._

Lantash kept Martouf's eyes closed until his host was asleep. He opened his eyes afterwards. Martouf had been the lookout for more than half the night. He would watch the rest of it.

--

"Morning" was the first thing Sam heard when she woke up. She wondered how much into the morning it was, and she jolted up when she realized how much light there was. She looked to the windows and covered herself, worrying someone could see in. She saw the windows had been zipped back up though. She rubbed her eyes. "When did you cover the windows?"

"When I heard a hiker. I didn't want us to be spied on." Lantash hugged her.

Sam noticed he looked tired. "You kept watch, didn't you?"

"Martouf and I did." Lantash hugged her. "If we hadn't, the windows would still be open. Are you hungry?" He began foraging for food.

"Yeah."

Lantash pulled out various dried fruit, jerky, trail mix, and granola bars. He set them down. "Breakfast."

Samantha thought about the first night with them. Martouf had made them dinner. This breakfast was so simple compared to that. "So, are there people in my house right now, waiting for the answer?"

"Yes."

"Any of your friends?"

"Just Selmak."

"No Aldwin or Malek?" She had become fairly good friends with them recently.

"Not for this." Lantash bit off a piece of barbecued beef jerky. He gave an odd expression as he chewed. "Your jerky is very tough," he said when he was finished with the piece. "Our jerky is softer."

"Ours is more fun to chew."

Lantash smiled as he ate some dried fruit. "I believe Daniel and Teal'c are also at your house."

"We should probably be getting back then." Sam started looking for her clothes.

"You should eat," Lantash said in concern.

"I'm not your host," Sam said as she pulled her clothes out of her bag.

Lantash was still concerned, but he knew bringing it up again would only annoy her. He took a few more pieces of fruit before getting dressed himself.

As Sam began packing, she picked up the branch and crystal. "Um...what do I do with these?" She knew something was done with them. She just didn't know what.

"I don't know," Lantash admitted. "Normally, when a proposal is accepted, the crystal is used to make the new married couple's first room together. The ribbon is kept safe as a symbol of the union."

Sam carefully took the ribbon off.

"Keep it whole and safe," Lantash said, smiling.

"Was I supposed to keep it on there?"

"It doesn't matter, but now that it's off the crystal, it isn't to be tied again." He touched the ribbon slightly. "As you know, a marriage with us is usually with four people. When one dies, most often a host, it must be decided if the marriage will continue."

Memories of this ritual came to mind. "If it's not, the ribbon is tied to show the marriage ended due to a death."

"Yes." Lantash rubbed his fingers along the ribbon. "If something were to happen to both Martouf and myself..."

Sam didn't like that idea, and she was about to protest, but then she knew this was important to him, so she listened. She made a slight nod for him to continue.

"Tie two knots, to signify both our deaths."

"I hope I never have to." She looked at the ribbon, never wanting to see a knot it in.

Lantash hugged her. "I was thinking the same thing." He pulled away. "For the branch...well, with Martouf's people, the groom would build a house for his bride, with some help of course. He would build the branch into the front door. I don't think Martouf will be building you a house...though if you wanted him to, I'm sure he would."

"Kind of already have one." She held the branch close to her. "I can put it on my door though."

"He'd like that."

Sam smiled as she finished packing her things. "Want to learn how to take the tent down now?"

"Yes." Lantash helped her clear the tent, then followed the instructions to take the tent down. He smiled proudly when he got it back into the bag. "I did it." He put the strap over his shoulder. "Ready?"

"Yeah."

He took her hand and started heading down the trail. "So, any traditions I should learn about? I assume at least one wedding will be on Earth."

"How many are we having?"

"As many as we need to make everyone happy. Martouf thought a lot about it while we were asleep. He believes we'll have two to three. One will follow all your traditions."

"Oh...well, you'll need a best man then...and groomsmen."

"What are those?"

"They'll be part of the wedding party. They'll help you prepare for the wedding and give you a bachelor party."

"A what?"

"It's a party to celebrate the last days of being a bachelor." She saw him frowning to that. "You get a stripper," she teased, knowing he wouldn't be fond of that idea.

His eyebrows raised to that. "I assume female."

"Yes."

He frowned to that, not liking the idea of seeing a stranger strip. He had seen strippers on other planets. He thought these Earth ones would be similar. "I would feel as though I was being unfaithful." He didn't mind seeing people naked. He had seen other Tok'ra without clothes for a number of reasons. They were getting dressed, they were bathing, they were injured and he had to find the injury... Simply seeing someone naked was innocent. Enjoying it was unfaithful. He, Martouf, Jolinar, and Rosha had all agreed to that in their relationship. It was something he and Jolinar had both felt in every other relationship. "Do you get one of these parties?" He knew the answer when she blushed slightly, though it made her smile. "If it is tradition, I will endure this party. I can appreciate the art of dancing, even if the dancer happens to be nude."

"You don't have to have a stripper. If you want something traditional though, this won't be the first time you hear of it." That was the real reason she had brought it up. She didn't want people surprising him. "I'm sure your best man will give you a party that you would enjoy." She was sure he'd pick a Tok'ra for his best man, which meant the party would be in the Tok'ra tunnels. If Lantash got his way, there'd be no strippers and no drinking. It could probably go up for the most boring bachelor party in history.

"Good," he said as he hugged her.

It was quiet for most of the way down. Lantash was either holding her hand or her arm. He gave her many soft kisses. He was quite enjoying the idea of her being his fiancée. He couldn't wait to call her his wife, and he couldn't wait to be a husband again. Jolinar wasn't his first marriage, and he learned a while ago that he was always much happier when he was married.

Sam checked in with the office, letting them know she and Martouf were leaving. They found her car where she left it. As Lantash sat down, he decided to check on Martouf. He closed his eyes as Sam started driving. _Martouf._

_Martouf was climbing a tree, having no idea that he was dreaming. He hopped down and started running through the forest. He was on his home planet, and the town was ahead of ahead of him. Suddenly he heard Lantash._

"_Martouf."_

_Martouf circled around. "Where are you?"_

_Soon Lantash was standing next to him, taking his form. "We finished hiking."_

"_I'm not done yet," Martouf replied, pointing to the trees. _In the dream, it made perfect sense to be talking to Lantash this way.

"_You're dreaming."_

"_Oh."_

"_Do you want to wake up?"_

_Martouf looked around. The trees were turning black and burned. "Wake me up when we get to her house." He watched Lantash disappear. The trees turned healthy again, and he knew Lantash had something to do with that. Soon he forgot he was dreaming again, and he ran into the town to talk to his family and announce his engagement._

"Martouf wants to sleep a little longer," Lantash said.

Sam glanced to him. "You just asked him?"

"Yes. He asked me to wake him up when we get to your house."

Sam nodded. "We should call them and let them know we're coming." When they were stopped at a red light, she took out her cell phone and dialed her house.

_Ring... Ring... Ri-_ "Sam!" her father answered.

She had hoped someone would check the caller id and answer. "Hi Dad. We're coming home." The light turned green, and Sam started driving. Lantash looked less than pleased with that.

Jacob made a nod. "How far away are you?"

"We'll be there in twenty. We'll see you then. Bye."

"Bye." Jacob said. He hung.

"What was her answer?" Daniel asked, who was waiting by Jacob as he spoke.

"She didn't say." _She kept her voice neutral on purpose._

_It's not really something to announce over the phone, no matter what the answer was_, Selmak thought as someone knocked on the door._ Get the door._

Jacob headed over, but saw Teal'c already letting Jack in. "Hello Jack."

Jack tried to look happy to be there, and he might have even fooled Jacob if not for Selmak. The symbiote easily read humans' expressions. No one fooled her. "Hello Jacob," Jack replied. "Has Sam called?"

"She did. She didn't tell me anything." _He's worried she said yes._

_He's not exactly fond of the Tok'ra, and he's even less fond of Lantash. _Selmak wiggled slightly in annoyance.

Jack nodded. He'd have been happy for her if it was someone else. He didn't like her marrying a Tok'ra. The symbiotes were arrogant and stubborn. The hosts seemed to be about as stubborn, and a few were just as arrogant.

Jacob sat down. His mind began wandering. Imagining if she said yes. Neither could leave their jobs, but it would work. Somehow, it would work so well that...

_Don't picture grandchildren_, Selmak thought.

_Why not?_

_Because they aren't having any children._

_I don't recall that being up to you._

_You know that Tok'ra don't have children._

_Yes, I know your traditions. That doesn't mean I agree with all of them._

Selmak made a mental shrug. _Neither have expressed an interest in having children. I don't want you feeling disappointed in the future._

_I won't be._

_You already are._

"They're here," Daniel announced. He was looking from the window.

Jacob got up and quickly went outside.

"Hi Dad," Sam said as she got out of the car. She gave him a hug before he could see her hand.

_Now I don't know what she said._

_I could tell you_, Selmak offered. A brief glimpse at Lantash had told her the answer.

Jacob plucked the answer from her. "You said yes." He looked at the others were were walking outside. "She said yes." He turned back to her and hugged her again. "I'm happy for you."

Selmak mentally made the sound of clearing her throat.

"And Selmak is happy for you," Jacob added.

Martouf stumbled slightly as he was given control. Barely awake, he looked around to figure out what was going on. _I wasn't ready for control yet._

_You weren't waking up. I knew that would do it._

Martouf chuckled. He saw Daniel hugging Sam and congratulating her. Jack did the same. Teal'c gave a congratulations without the hug. Martouf pulled her into a hug afterwards. "Good morning."

"Lantash finally got you up," she replied as she followed the others to the house.

Martouf hadn't wanted to leave his dream. He had been celebrating with his family. "I didn't make it easy for him." He headed to the house with her.

Once they were inside, Martouf made the mistake of mentioning wanting to more know about traditional weddings on Earth. Daniel quickly began explain the details. Guiltily, Sam escaped to the kitchen, where she was following by her dad. His expression told her who was in control. "Hi Selmak."

"I was wondering who you were considering for the bridal party."

Sam frowned as she looked out to the living room. "I need more female friends." She smiled as she saw Jack and Teal'c also escaping to the kitchen.

"You could ask Betty," Selmak sugguested, referring to Mark's wife. "What about female friends in the SGC?"

Sam sadly thought of Janet. Janet had really been the first and last female friend at the SGC.

"You could skip tradition and ask your male friends," Selmak suggested as she glanced to Jack and Teal'c. "You two wouldn't mind being bridesmaids, would you?"

Teal'c raised an eyebrow, clearly not liking that title. Jack didn't look any happier about the term.

"I think a different term would be used," Sam said.

"Bridesmen?" Jack asked. Though that term was better, he didn't particular like that one either.

"Either that or getting Martouf to ask you to be his groomsmen."

Jack decided the term bridesman was just fine.

Sam nodded to herself. She'd ask Betty, Jack, Daniel, and Teal'c. She looked to Selmak. "How do Tok'ra weddings work?"

"Like on Earth, there is an officiant and a wedding party, though the wedding party is generally larger."

"Wedding parties on Earth can get pretty big," Jack replied, thinking of a couple weddings he had gone to.

"Yes, well keep in mind, Tok'ra weddings usually consist of four people. The ceremony involves friends and family of all four. My last wedding had twenty-eight attendants."

There was a pause while Sam and Jack glanced to each other. "You were married?" Sam asked. She felt she should have known that.

"Most Tok'ra have been married at least once." Selmak knew the next question to come. "You never met anyone I've married." She wanted to redirect the conversation off her. "The wedding officiant is usually a member of the council." She gave Sam a hopeful look.

"Is it different enough to need mulitple weddings?" Sam asked.

Selmak smiled, knowing that either Lantash or Martouf had mentioned that idea. She knew Sam wouldn't want more than one. "Not entirely, but there could be a problem if you invite people who don't know about the Tok'ra. To marry both Martouf and Lantash you need to complete vows with both of them. Also, in the United States, you could only legally marry Martouf."

Sam nodded. "There is a lot to decide."

"There is, but you'll have help."

Sam smiled. There was a lot to do, but she was excited about it.

To be continued...


	6. Lists

(Thank you kirallie, Roeskva, and Es Charmed for reviewing.)

Part 6, Lists

"I realize I have to remove people" Lantash asked.

Sam chuckled. She was reading over a list of everyone Lantash wanted in his side of the wedding party, or rather, she was counting the number of names since it was written in Goa'uld. She hadn't planned on asking him to modify the list, but she didn't expect him to have a list of twenty-seven people.

"Daniel has told me that it's traditional for the number of attendants to be the same. Perhaps you can borrow some of mine."

"Do I know all of them?"

"You can borrow the ones you know. Malek and Aldwin are in there...and Kela'an, you remember him, right?"

"I hardly know him." Sam wished the list was in English. "Did you list the hosts?"

"They are listed next to their blending partners." Lantash pointed to one of the name. "Malek..." He moved his finger to to the side, landing on a name that consisted of two symbols with a couple squiggles around the first one. "Amb."

"His name is three letters in English too."

"Actually, the first letter is his name. The rest is extra... It reads Commander Amb of Forest, the Tok'ra Host."

"You put all that for each person in the list?"

Lantash smiled. "It's a habit. Martuof also pointed out that it was unnecessary." He smiled as she looked over the list. "I'll scratch people out and have Jacob translate. Your brother is listed." He pointed to a name. "Mark."

Knowing it read more than that, Sam raised her eyebrows at him.

"Civilian Mark Carter of Earth, the Human." He watched her eyebrows some more. "We tend to include everything when we write down a person's name in own records. When we sent out messages, we leave out the extra information in case the Goa'uld get a hold of the messages."

Sam gave him the list. "I was hoping for a small wedding on Earth. You have as many attendants as I have guests."

"Oh." Lantash looked over the list.

"Look," she didn't like seeing that disappointed look on his face. "Aside from my brother, they can all be in the wedding party with the Tok'ra wedding." She smiled when he smiled. "The wedding party will just be a little...lopsided."

"That won't be an issue. For the Tok'ra, anyone in the wedding party is there for both, no matter who they are closer to." He set the list down. "I believe your brother would be the best choice for our Best Man. Your father was pleased with that idea. Also, who is going to marry us? Daniel explained all the Earth choices. Did you prefer a military officer, a religious leader, or a member of your government?"

"Uh..." Sam had no idea.

"Your father mentioned that he was going to walk you down the aisle. From what Daniel said, that is more traditional around this part of Earth. He mentioned Earth having many types of wedding ceremonies, and he looked like he wanted to explain many of them."

"Sorry."

"He also mentioned a military wedding."

"I'd prefer a traditional wedding."

"I'll get all the details about a traditional wedding from Daniel then."

Sam watched as he wrote something on his piece of paper. "It might be better if the ceremony was performed by, well, not a priest?" She watched him frown. "I wouldn't want to offend my in-laws...or you, for that matter."

"I am not offended by your belief in a higher being."

"What about the other Tok'ra?"

"They won't be." Lantash reached out and stroked her hair. He gave a nod, switching control. Martouf smiled. "Most hosts believe in a higher being, or an afterlife, or both. Myself included. Many symbiotes have adopted our beliefs. Religion doesn't offend the Tok'ra unless the Goa'uld are involved."

Sam smiled, not responding, but just enjoying the moment. They had been engaged for four days. Lantash was all about the wedding. For the most part, he had been learning everything he believed he needed to know from Daniel. Now he wanted to get into details and make plans. "Maybe it's your turn to tell me about your traditions."

"Lantash had mentioned-"

"No." She shook her head. "Not the Tok'ra's. Yours."

Martouf gave a sad smile. "My people. Somehow figuring out a Kiron wedding was much easier before. When I married Jolinar and Rosha, I felt more Kiron than Tok'ra, but now I feel more Tok'ra than Kiron. Still...some beliefs that I was raised with will never leave me. Kiron weddings are very family oriented. In the same way I asked everyone to propose to you, my people invited all of their close relatives to the wedding."

"I'll get you some candles," Sam said, knowing that he believed a candle was the way to get the attention of a spirit. She sat in his lap and leaned into him. "What are our wedding colors going to be?"

--

Meanwhile...

"Jack."

"Jacob?" They were at the base in the mess hall. Jack wished Jacob had let him finished eating before coming to the table.

Jacob sat down at Jack's table. "One of the weddings is going to be on Earth."

"One of them? How many is there going to be?"

"Two. You can't deny Sam a traditional wedding."

"I wasn't going to."

"And their marriage needs to be authorized by the Tok'ra as well."

"I guess."

"So there needs to be two." Jacob watched him frown. "One on Earth, and one not on Earth."

"Okay." This sounded complicated.

"How many Tok'ra will be allowed on Earth, and I mean on the surface, not on the base."

"Well, there's you, Martouf, a couple others..."

Jacob's eyebrows raised. "You need to allow Lantash to invite more than two people."

"I didn't picture so many Tok'ra on the surface."

"What did you think? That Sam would get married in the base?"

"Of course not." Jack frowned, leaning forward slightly. "I knew he'd invite people. It's just more than I thought." He leaned back into his chair. "How many does he want to invite?"

"I need a number from you first."

_He didn't like that answer_, Selmak thought, noticing the immediate frown on Jack's forehead.

"You realize it's not entirely up to me." He couldn't answer right away, but he knew Jacob knew that.

"And I want this marriage to be legal." Jacob watch the frown disappear only to reappear. "I know Sam can't legally marry Lantash, but she can legally marry Martouf."

"He has documents," Jack pointed out, referring to the documents made when Martouf and other Tok'ra came to live on Earth for a week.

"He has fake documents made by the government. He needs a real acknowledgment."

"I'll get it for him," Jack promised. "Is this going to be an issue with the Tok'ra and Sam?"

Jacob shook his head. "The Tok'ra allow any marriage between consenting adults."

"Any marriage?"

"Any."

"Between any adults?"

"Any consenting adults."

"...What if they are related?"

Selmak took control and smirked. "You do remember that we symbiotes all came from the same queen."

Jack hadn't put too much thought into that and the fact that they dated and married each other, but now that it was pointed out, he found himself unable to respond.

To be continued...

(I know it's so very short. My question is, what do you want to read? Are you waiting for the wedding(s), or would you find yourself thinking I skipped too much?)


	7. Traditions

(Roeskva, thanks for the review and the input. I'll keep your interests in mind.

Facing Reality, thanks. Glad you were amused. :grins:

Kirallie, yeah, Jacob was pretty much throwing everything at Jack. He just wants things to be perfect. Glad to hear from you. Thanks.)

Part 7, Traditions

-1½ months later-

"Wow."

The last few months had been busy with planning for a wedding and working for the SGC. Today was different though. On a new planet, Sam was standing on a hill of dark green grass. At the base of the hill was groups of different wild flowers. There was patches of iridescent red, deep purple, and bright yellow.

Lantash put an arm around her. "Welcome to Belote."

"It's beautiful."

"Garshaw thinks so," Lantash said as he looked passed her and to Garshaw.

Garshaw was taking in the view. "I won't bother you two for long. I wanted a reason to visit." She used every chance she got to visit her homeworld. "Come," she said in a cheerful tone. She was so eager to show the place off, that keeping up with her wasn't easy. She headed towards a cliff with a waterfall.

The walk took about twenty minutes. When they arrived, Sam saw that the water poured into a clear lake. "The SGC hasn't found this planet yet."

"Not given it one of your numbers?" Garshaw said, referring to how the SGC named the planets. "That's good. This place is too beautiful to be numbered." She pointed to the lake, which was was filled with various fish. "I grew up here."

Sam stepped closer to the lake trying to imagine growing up in water. "It's beautiful."

"I used to play with the fish," Garshaw said as she remembered swimming through the school to see them react.

"Egeria never had many planets," Lantash said. "The ones she had were used to raise us. Belote is the only one that the Goa'uld haven't taken over."

Garshaw knelt by the lake and put her hand in the water. "We weren't allowed to play by the waterfall at first."

Sam smiled as she knelt by her. "Did any of the Tok'ra play anyway?"

"Maybe some of us."

"You broke the rules?" She couldn't imagine Garshaw breaking any rules set by Egeria.

Garshaw was quiet, and in a second, Yosuuf was in control. She looked over to Sam. "She did...a few times. She wasn't as bad some others though." Yosuuf looked at at Lantash. "He was hard to keep track of."

"I wasn't that difficult."

Yosuuf settled more by the lake. "Garshaw would tell me stories. She was an adult by the time Lantash was born, with her first host. One of the first jobs of a Tok'ra then was to help raise the new Tok'ra. Egeria kept having to put Lantash in a tank of water."

Lantash knelt by them as she spoke. "It was her version of what you would call a time out." He wrapped his arms around Sam. "It was on a different planet, so there wasn't a waterfall in that lake. The lake went into a couple caves though."

"Why didn't Egeria block them?" Sam asked.

Lantash chuckled. "She tried different nettings. I always found a way through though. Part of why I kept doing it was because Egeria never really got angry. Cordesh did though." Lantash frowned. He respected Cordesh until he learned Cordesh had switched sides. "He yelled at me when I was only a larvae."

"I hope it didn't scare you."

"It was during one of my time outs. I became angry, so when he was told to bring me back to the lake, I..."

"Yes?"

Garshaw took control. "He bit him."

Sam quickly turned to him. "You bit him?!"

"His hand, well, his host's hand, but he was in control at the time. Egeria was angry at me for that, but she was also angry at him because...well, it wasn't his fault, but he accidentally dropped me and the tank when I bit him."

"Lantash was lucky that the tank didn't kill him," Garshaw added. She looked back to the water. "I should be gong...let you three be alone." She stood up.

Lantash looked up to her. "I should walk you-"

"No."

"Garshaw, you shouldn't walk to the chaapa'ai alone."

"Yosuuf will keep me safe." She walked off.

Lantash watched, wishing they were walking with her. He didn't want to annoy her though.

Sam waited until she was out of view. "Lantash."

He look to her.

"What exactly are we doing here?"

"It is tradition for Tok'ra to come here before they marry, to remember where we came from. It wasn't just many of her children born here. Egeria was born here." He gestured to the lake. "It's amazing that the lake still exists. The lake I was born in dried up over six hundred years ago."

After a quiet moment Sam settled so she was facing away, leaning back into him. She felt his arms move around her. She didn't know what he and Martouf were thinking about, but she was picturing Lantash making his way through various nets. "Did you have freckles then?"

"What?"

"When you were younger. I know you have a few now. Did you have them back then too?"

"I had more freckles. Most faded when I got darker."

"You must have been cute...not that you aren't cute now." She closed her eyes. "Remember when I gave you a photo album?"

"I remember. Most of the pictures in it were beautiful."

"Most?"

"You are not in all of them." He sounded disapointed.

"Last month dad gave me a photo album with pictures of you and Martouf. Some were duplicates of the pictures I gave you. The ones with us together. It didn't have any larvae pictures though."

"I can probably get those for you."

Sam smiled. "Thanks."

"Could you get me more pictures of yourself?"

"I could do that."

"Martouf and I would appreciate it." He kissed the back of her neck.

Sam smiled as she felt her a shiver move through her skin. "So...there something I can do to help you with this Belote mission." She heard him chuckle.

"There isn't any particular thing to do here. We take time to remember Egeria, which I did. Now we're here to be alone and relax. It's a way to make sure the ones getting married have time alone that don't involve planning the wedding."

"It's good to get a break from that." She felt another warm shiver move through her as he kissed the back of her neck again. She closed her eyes. After a few minutes, she felt another kiss. It was different, softer, but certainly not any less pleasant. "Hello Martouf."

"I should have kissed like Lantash to confuse you," Martouf teased.

"That would be cheating."

Martouf gave a Lantash kiss.

"It doesn't work when you tell me what you are doing beforehand."

He took her hands and began playing with her fingers. "Want to go swimming?"

"In the lake my future queen-in-law was born in?"

"Yes."

Sam smiled. "We could go swimming." She felt him get up. "Aw."

"Sorry," he said before helping her up. He kissed her cheek before undressing. Sam admired the view as Martouf went into his bag and began digging through it. "I didn't know if you'd be prepared," he said as he pulled out clothes, "so I brought you something to swim in. Though Lantash and I wouldn't mind you going without clothes, we thought that might make you uncomfortable on a planet you've never been on before." He tossed her a blue form fitting shirt and shorts before putting on basically the same thing.

"Tok'ra bathing suit?" Sam questioned as her memories told her she was correct.

"Yes, though the design is different for males and females." He waited until she was ready before picking her up.

"Hey!" she cried out in alarm.

"I couldn't resist." He walked into the water. "The temperature is good. See?" He dipped her into the water.

Sam laughed. "I see." She held on to him until he was chest high and she was released. She stood up in the water. "So, what would it have been like with larvae Tok'ra in here?"

Lantash took control. "We like attention when we are young. When someone came into the water, half of those in the water would head over, swim around them, and gently nip at them."

"Greeted with dozens of kisses."

Lantash smiled. "Yes."

"Sounds fun."

--

"Lantash won't like that."

Mark looked up to Malek. The Tok'ra was bugging him. "Martouf and Lantash asked me to plan his bachelor party with your help, not the other way around."

"You haven't listened to anything I have said."

"Lantash doesn't have to drink the alcohol, but we're going to have alcohol."

"First a stripper, and now alcohol."

"She's an exotic dancer, not a stripper. What did you expect for a bachelor party?"

"I expected everyone to have a nice meal, play games, give Martouf and Lantash gifts, and talk."

"That sounds like a bridal shower."

"That's how we have always celebrated our last days being single"

"Not everyone at the party is going to be...one of you."

"Tok'ra."

"Tok'ra," Mark repeated. He had learned the truth of his sister's job because of a recent and rather unpleasant event involving the Goa'uld. Now he was planning a bachelor party for a man he hardly knew while the best man nagged at him. "They asked me to plan this so it would be more traditional. I'm going to do what they asked. There will be drinking, the dancer, and gambling."

"I didn't argue about the gambling. I merely asked what you expected the Tok'ra to gamble."

"I'll give them money."

"You don't have to give them money," Jacob said as he walked in. He heard the last part of the conversation. "Let me worry about that." He sat down. "I have a bank account full of money I'm not using."

Mark nodded as he made notes. He felt bad about using his dad's money, but he knew better than to argue. "How many Tok'ra are coming?"

"Well, George did me a favor and helped Jack out with getting the number of Tok'ra allowed on the surface more than Jack could do on his own."

_We should get them both something for their help_, Selmak thought.

"Excluding Martouf and myself, there will be six Tok'ra."

"All male?" Mark wasn't sure if the Tok'ra would follow the male only tradition.

"All the hosts will be male," Malek answered. "Symbiotes are its."

"So males and its," Mark confirmed.

"Yes," Malek replied. "Female hosts will attend Samantha's bridal shower and bachelorette party." He looked to Jacob. "If Samantha is getting a bridal shower. Shoudn't Martouf and Lantash get a groom shower."

"That's not how it works," Jacob replied. _Thankfully. _He had always found Tok'ra wedding showers to be fairly boring.

Mark was writing things down. "So does six Tok'ra mean three hosts and three symbiotes or six of each?"

"Six of each," Jacob answered.

"So each person counts as half?"

Malek's eyes flared to that remark while Jacob grinned and shook his head. "We don't count anyone as half a person. The Tok'ra started referring to a blended couple as one Tok'ra because it tended to confuse non-Tok'ra when we referred to them as two. I admit it was a bit odd for me at first too."

Mark looked at all his notes. "So the party is going to consist of Tok'ra, where each is really two people, SGC personnel, who know what the Tok'ra are, and friends and family-" He glanced to his dad. "-who don't know anything about the SGC or the Tok'ra."

"Right."

Mark chuckled as he thought of his Uncle Irving partying with Tok'ra. "These other Tok'ra, are they like him?" He pointed to Malek.

"What are you implying?" Malek asked.

"Pretty much," Jacob replied.

Mark shook his head in disappointment. "Won't that be fun."

to be continued...


	8. The Bachelor Party

(Thank you Roeskva and Facing Reality. I enjoyed your reviews.)

Part 8, The Bachelor Party

-4½ months later-

"Should I be worried?" Lantash asked. He was on Earth and speaking in Martouf's voice.

"That's a little insulting," Jacob replied. "You ask my son to plan your party, and now that he's planned it, you worry?"

"I meant Mark no offense. Malek said the party would be wild, and that worries me."

"Malek's version of wild is...well, not. Mark took everything he said into consideration. Now, get out here. Everyone is waiting for you."

Lantash walked out into Mark's backyard and found himself overwhelmed with a number of people he didn't know. He gave Jacob a "who are these people" look.

"I'll introduce you," Jacob offered quickly, and as he looked around, he realized he didn't know all of them. He recognized some as being from the SGC. "And Daniel will introduce the rest of them to you."

Lantash was curious to meet them all.

Jacob looked around, finding that there wasn't much mingling. Everyone was grouped with whom they knew. Mark was running around, trying to get everyone to socialize. It wasn't working. "Dad!" Mark ran up to his father. "They aren't talking to each other. They are all sitting at their own tables."

"People do that. Introduce Martouf. I have people to say hello to."

Lantash watched Jacob walk away. Before he had the chance to follow Mark around though, he noticed some people coming to him. The Tok'ra were first, though Lantash had seem them all half an hour ago. He wondered if Mark knew them all. "Have you been introduced?"

"Not yet."

"Well, you know Malek," Lantash said as he gestured to Malek.

_Host's name first, then the symbiote's name_, Martouf thought. _Then the planet the host is from. Remember? We're Martouf Lantash Kiron._

"Amb Malek," Lantash corrected. He wasn't going to bother with the planet. They were just going to tell people it was their first and middle name.

Malek grinned, knowing Lantash just got a little lecture from Martouf.

"Gete Aldwin."

Aldwin smiled. "Hello Mark."

"Drack Kela'an, Feron Telek, and Lar Pelen."

"You all really like the letter L, don't you?" Mark asked.

"What?"

"Never mind." Mark smiled as he looked over them. "Well, it's nice meeting you all."

"It's nice meeting you," Kela'an replied as he grabbed and shook Mark's hand. "Did I shake your hand right?"

"Yes...uh, well, usually you put your hand out and wait for the other to shake it or shake theirs when they put their hand out...not just grab the hand."

"I'm sorry."

"It's all right."

As the other Tok'ra started heading back to their table, Kela'an continued, "So, I hear there is going to be a dancer."

"Not until later."

"Kela'an!" Lantash didn't raise his voice, but the tone seemed urgent. "You're married!"

"Yes, but not to you, so don't worry about it."

"How do you think Freya and Anise would feel about you watching another woman dance?"

_Combine the names!_ Martouf thought frantically.

"She's going to be at the bachlorette party," Kela'an reminded. "Samantha gets a dancer too."

"Why are we talking about the bachlorette party?" a man said as he walked up.

Mark smiled. "Uncle Irving." He hugged his uncle. "Uncle Irving, this is Drack and Martouf. Guys, this is my Uncle Irving."

"Jacob's brother-in-law," Lantash replied, since that's how he thought of him. " Jacob told me many stories about you."

Irving was a bit surprised by that. "Samantha doesn't talk about her uncle, that you have to hear about me from Jacob?" He frowned as he realized something even stranger about that sentence. "Wait? He let's you call him Jacob?"

"I spend more time with him," Lantash replied, hoping that would answer both questions.

"Well, that's just not right."

"My job requires me to travel a lot," Lantash excuse. He had all the lies about himself ready to go. "Jacob travels with me."

"That's still not right," Irving replied, finding that setup to be rather strange. "Well, it was nice meeting you." He put his hand out, and Lantash shook it.

"You too," Kela'an said as he put his hand out. He smiled when Irving grabbed it, and they shook. He looked to Mark. "Did I do it right that time?"

Mark smiled. "Yes."

Kela'an gave a victorious grin.

Irving gave Kela'an a strange look, but he didn't say anything about it. "Well, come meet the family." He practically pulled Martouf to four filled tables consisting of people from Jacob's side and his wife's side. Martouf had several names thrown at him, along with their relationship to Sam.

_There is so many_, Martouf thought.

_Yes, and to think this is only the adult males of her family. _

Martouf tried to memorize who was who, but it was becoming a blur. Thankfully Lantash had a better memory.

_My family used to be big_, Martouf thought.

_Your family is big. Imagine introducing Samantha to all the Tok'ra at once?_

Martouf remembered having to learn who all the Tok'ra were after he blended. _That would be overwhelming for anyone._ Afterwards he headed to the SGC table. Daniel took over as the introducer, mentioning each person by name. It was a small group, but they had their own table.

Then Jacob took over and introduced him to the the Air Force table. Many of them reminded Martouf of Jacob. There was only a few of them, and they all looked rather serious.

_They need to relax_, Martouf thought as he passed the Tok'ra table. He smiled as Aldwin and Kela'an waved. Then he watched the Tok'ra follow Jacob into the house. Mark was showing him to the buffet table.

_It's a lot of people_, Martouf thought.

_Tok'ra parties are much larger_, Lantash thought.

_Yes, but I know all of them, so it doesn't seem so large. _He listened to Mark name all the foods, and he promptly forgot all the names. He picked out various items, including something that looked like a small crispy wrap. _What was this?_

_An eggroll._

Martouf finished making his plate and tasted some of the food, which Lantash quickly analyzed.

_This food is horrible._

_Earth food doesn't seem to have much nutritional value_, Martouf thought, knowing that's what Lantash didn't like about it. _It tastes good though._

Before he could take another bite, Martouf was approached by a flock of Carters.

"Martouf, tell us about yourself," one said. They hadn't had time to learn about him when they were being introduced.

Martouf recognized the man as being one of Sam's cousins. "What would you like to know?" He was maneuvered to a seat and surrounded. He looked around at them. Some weren't actually Carters since they came from Sam's mother's side, but he still thought of them as Carters.

He heard a series of the usual questions. Where was he from? Where were his parents? Did he have any siblings? Had Sam met any of his family? Each one was a blow to his spirit. He hoped Jacob would come to the rescue, but he sadly remembered seeing Jacob going into the house.

_I can answer for you_, Lantash thought.

Thankfully, Mark squeezed into the group to rescue him. He quickly put the blame on Sam for not telling them about him, then essentially shooed them away.

"Samantha will have a lot of questions to answer at the wedding," Martouf said as most of the crowd backed off. He felt a bit better, but a few stayed behind, not satisfied with the "Ask Sam" replies.

"She can handle us," Irving replied, having been one of the few who stayed. "You still didn't explain how you stayed on Jacob's good side once you started dating Sammy...let alone how you got there in the first place." He sat down. "He generally isn't all that impressed non-military folk-" He glanced to Mark, who looked hurt by the comment. "-unless they're family."

"Martouf has risked his life to save my dad...a couple times," Mark replied.

"Really?" Irving looked to Mark with interest before looking to Marouf. "How did that happen?" Mark watched Martouf's expression turn from friendly and nervous to serious and arrogant. He smiled to himself, knowing they switched control.

"The details are not important," Lantash replied.

"But..." Irving frowned. Most futuer son-in-laws would be bragging about this. The statement had a "it's really classified" feel to it. "Are you military?"

"I'm just a farmer," Lantash lied with a friendly Martouf smile. "However, as is has been mentioned, Jacob and I do travel a lot."

"You travel a lot for a farmer."

"The season has to be right to grow, and the people in my village like variety. I use the off seasons to travel and look for something new to grow. I prefer doing that myself. Besides...I have enough money to hire people to take care of the land...on the occasion that I'm late in returning."

Irving didn't look entirely convinced. "Uh, well... You must be doing good then."

"Very," Lantash replied with pride. He stood up. "Excuse me..." He made a small nod before going back into the house, giving Martouf control on the way.

Martouf found Malek shaking a globe filled with water and white floaty things. "What is that?"

"I think it's supposed to be snow," Malek said as he turned the snow globe upright. He watched the fake snow land on a mini house. "Are you all right?"

"They all want to know about me."

Malek smiled. "That's a good thing." He shook the globe.

"Yes, but whenever I go Earth's surface, I seem to get asked about my parents and siblings."

"You can tell them I'm your brother, leave, and let me handle the questions." He watched the fake snow fall.

Martouf smiled. "I think they'd wonder why you haven't mentioned that before."

Malek looked over to Martouf. "Actually, most of them haven't taken any interest in me, though a few stared when they saw me holding hands with Aldwin."

Martouf considered the option.

_He is my sibling_, Lantash pointed out.

Still... "I think it would be better not to change anything."

Malek set the snow globe down. "Very well." He put his hand on Martouf's arm. "Still...you can throw me at them if you need. I'll answer their questions."

"I'd appreciate that."

_Someone is coming_, Lantash said, recognizing one of Jacob's Air Force buddies. _Cyrus._

"I'm happy to help," Malek replied. He also noticed someone coming, and he looked over. He found himself being frowned at. "Hello?"

"Amb, this is Cyrus Glenwood. Cy-"

"_General _Cyrus Glenwood," Cyrus corrected in a rough tone.

"I meant no disrespect, sir," Martouf replied. He hesitated before continuing. "This is Amb Malek."

_He doesn't deserve to be 'sir'ed_, Lantash thought.

"I don't need to know his full name," Cyrus replied.

"Yes, well, I didn't care to hear your rank," Malek said.

Cyrus glared at Malek, who just glared back. Cyrus had a growl in his voice as he spoke. "Show respect for-"

"Earn it first," Malek interrupted.

"You have no idea who you're dealing with."

"Would you two stop arguing?" Martouf asked, trying to be friendly. "It's a party. We should be enjoying ourselves."

Cyrus looked to him. "You aren't any better than he is."

Martouf felt Lantash want to take control...oh so very much. He knew that would only cause more trouble though. _We must be diplomatic. _"You are entitled to your opinion-"

"It's not my opinion. It's the truth. You're a civilian who has no place marrying into Jacob's family."

Lantash was wiggling in anger. _Let me yell at him!_

_No, just...wiggle out your frustration. _"If you feel that way, it might be best to leave. I-" He chuckled.

"What's so funny?!"

He couldn't help it. Lantash was wiggling so hard, it was tickling him. "Sorry...sir..." He walked off, laughing out the room. He placed his hand over the back of his neck.

Lantash calmed a bit and stopped wiggling. _He's following us._

He wasn't the only one entering. Mark came into the room. "What's going on?" He was thankful that the others had gone back outside.

"Cyrus is rude and arrogant," Malek replied as he entered the room.

"Should I get my father?" Mark asked. He didn't want to be dealing with any argument that involved Cyrus or Malek. In his option, they were both arrogant and stubborn, but at least the symbiote had shown him some respect and didn't insult him whenever his father wasn't around.

"There's no need," Cyrus replied.

"Why did you invite him?" Malek asked.

"Relax," Martouf ordered.

"Jacob, invited me," Cyrus answered.

"He should-"

"Malek!" Martouf alarmed, knowing what Malek was going to say.

Malek sighed. Cyrus frowned. "I thought his first name was Amb."

Malek noticed the look of panic in Martouf's expression. "Malek is my middle name. I don't mind which name is used." He put a arm on Martouf's shoulder, hoping to calm him. The first and middle name idea was there so they could be called by either. "I won't fight anymore." He blamed Cyrus, but Amb was scolding him.

"Too late," Martouf replied, sensing other Tok'ra coming. He realized they probably heard him.

Jacob, Kela'an, Telek, and Pelen call came in. Mostlooked concerned, but Jacob looked annoyed. "What's going on here?"

_Cyrus and Malek met_, Selmak thought. _Do we need to know anything else?_

"Malek and I were talking," Martouf explained, figuring it would be odd to switch back to using Amb in front of Cyrus. "General Glenwood came in, and I introduced them. Things went bad from there."

_Told you_, Selmak thought.

Jacob sighed.

_Be thankful that Martouf kept Lantash out of it_, Selmak thought.

_I am._ Jacob shook his head. "Is everyone done arguing?"

"I am," Malek replied.

Cyrus didn't really make a reply, but Jacob knew he was silently agreeing not to argue. Cyrus didn't want to stick around in this room. Aside from Jacob, he didn't know or respect anyone in here. He quickly went outside. Everyone else filtered out until it was Martouf, Jacob, and Malek.

Jacob looked over to Malek, knowing what he wanted to ask. "He's my friend."

"He insulted Martouf." Malek's eyes flared.

_They are rather protective of each other_, Selmak thought.

"I'll talk to him about that," Jacob replied.

"Do you honestly think he'll listen?"

Jacob knew the answer. "...No, but there can't be an argument with just one person. From now on, just ignore him." He saw that Malek wasn't satisfied with that reply. "If he keeps it up, I'll ask him to leave."

Malek nodded before leaving.

Jacob watched him go before turning to Martouf. "Some of the guests are getting ready to leave, having other obligations and such."

_And?_ Selmak thought, prompting him to tell the full truth.

Jacob smiled. "That, and...the dancer is coming soon. Most of my family feels a bit awkward about it since they don't really know you."

"What do I have to do with her?" Martouf frowned.

"It's not just you. It's me, it's my friends, it's your friends...well, it's everyone. They don't feel comfortable enough around each other to really enjoy it. It'd be one thing if everyone knew everyone."

_Or if they were drunk._

"Or if they were drunk," Jacob added with a chuckle. Out of consideration for Martouf, Mark hadn't provided much for alcohol. Though there was plenty of beer for people to get drunk off, some of the people were expecting a bit more.

Martouf nodded. "I'll say bye to them then." He went out and was greeted by people looking for him. Various reasons were given. Martouf thought a smaller crowd was better anyway.

Afterwards he went to the able with the Tok'ra and sat down. _This is wrong. We're on Earth, and not with Samantha._

_She's at her parties._

_We should be there then._

_And dealing with the female members of her family, who'd probably ask more about you than the men did._

_I'd throw Malek at them._

Lantash chuckled, but he gave Martouf one of his special symbiote hugs. _We'll see her tonight._

_I guess...yeah... You're right. _He looked up as he saw Amb sit down. "Hiding in annoyance?"

Amb smiled. "He is." He leaned into Aldwin, who put his arm around him. "Mark said the dancer is coming soon. I'm amused that it made people leave. Others are looking forward to something called a lap dance."

_She better not touch us_, Lantash thought in alarm.

"Mark said that means she dances around you while you sit in a chair," Kela'an said. "There's no harm in that. The male dancer probably does the same thing at the other party."

Martouf imagined a strange man dancing around Samantha. It made him frown.

_Let her enjoy herself_, Lantash thought.

Martouf mentally replaced with strange man with himself. _That's better. _"It doesn't bother you, Kela'an?"

"I..." He stopped as he looked to an approaching Daniel. His body stiffened. "Daniel," he greeted.

"Hi," Daniel greeted before looking to Martouf. "Mark said I need to put you in a chair."

"Don't I get to meet her first?" Martouf looked to see chairs being set up.

"Not traditionally... You get the middle chair," Daniel said.

"Why do I get the middle chair?"

"Because it's your party."

Martouf followed Daniel, and the rest of the Tok'ra followed Martouf. Martouf was approached by a woman. "Hello, I'm Tiffany, Honey Bunny's escort."

"Honey Bunny?"

"Your dancer."

"Someone named their kid Honey Bunny?" Pelen asked.

"It's a stage name," Daniel explained.

"Are you the groom to be?" Tiffany asked Martouf.

"Yes."

"All right. You sit in the chair, put your hands in your lap, and you can't move them."

Martouf sat down and put his hands in his lap.

Tiffany continued explaining, "People will put dollars on you that she'll retrieve-"

Martouf stood up. "Wait. Wait. Wait." He felt Lantash's panic. "Retrieve? I don't want anything retrieved off me. Can't we just hand her the money?"

"She'll just take the money. She won't touch you." Tiffany replied.

Martouf sat down, looking rather worried. Lantash helped calm him.

"After she's done dancing with you, she'll dance around the area. Then anyone else can get a lap dance. They are ten dollars each. Is there any questions?"

"No," Martouf replied, then he watched Tiffany go around and set up colorful flashing lights.

Malek smiled as he approached. "Ready to be danced around?"

"This is a very strange custom," Martouf replied. He had heard of similar customs, but each was different. "I still feel strange about it."

"Maybe you can ask someone else to dance around you." Malek smiled before twirling and circling Martouf. He heard Martouf chuckling as he danced.

_You made us dizzy_, Amb thought when Malek finished.

Jack's eyebrows went up as he watched. He would have never expected to see something so playful from a Tok'ra, and certainly not from Malek. "Does Honey have competition?"

"She might," Malek replied as Jacob gave Martouf several singles.

"Just put them on you," Jacob informed.

Malek helped, and with that and the dancing, he found he was getting many strange looks when he was finished. "What?"

"They think you are strange," Aldwin said as he maneuvered Malek to another chair. He shared singles that he had been given. "We're to put these on her when she comes near us."

Malek wasn't expecting to be putting dollars anywhere. "You won't mind?" He wanted to be sure Aldwin wouldn't get jealous.

"I don't mind if you don't mind."

Malek smiled. "I won't mind."

"Then neither do I." Aldwin gave him a small kiss before settling into his chair.

As everyone else settled and Mark turned off his lights, a woman came out wearing some layers. "All right, so who's the man of the hour?" It was easy enough to figure out, but she wanted to be sure. Tiffany followed and waited until Honey was closer before starting the music.

The music was loud, and the flashing lights were fun. Martouf heard guys cheering as the woman started dancing. The less layers Honey was wearing, the more Lantash retreated. _You get back here! I'm not going through this alone._

Lantash made up for it by taking control. _She dances well_, he thought as Honey removed a dollar with her teeth. _I think... She's too close to really see her dancing._

_I kind of liked it_, Martouf admitted, _and I'm not supposed to._

_You can hide if you wish._ Lantash felt Martouf do just that. He continued watching, admiring the art of her skill. Though he was brushed from time to time, she never touched him. He smiled when the dance ended. When he saw Samantha next, he would tell her how faithful he had been. _You can come out now_, Lantash thought as Honey announced to the others to put dollars on themselves. _She's done with us._

Farther away, it was easier to see her dancing. Lantash noticed right away that she wasn't following the no touching rule with the others, and the others were enjoying it.

_She hasn't reached the Tok'ra yet._

Lantash looked to them, seeing a mix of emotions. Malek looked nervous and holding Aldwin's hand. Aldwin was admiring the dancing as Lantash had. Kela'an was giving his dollars to Pelen. Pelen and Telek, neither of whom were in a relationship, were excitedly waiting to be reached.

_Where's Jacob?_ Martouf asked.

Lantash found Jacob and Mark watching from outside of the circle. Neither felt comfortable to be in the circle while the other was there. A few others were also watching from outside of the circle.

Kela'an was surprised when he was reached, and he jumped when the back of his host's neck was touched.

_The no dollar idea didn't work_, his host, Drack thought._ Now get her off of us._

She moved on before he had time to do anything about it. Aldwin was last, and he mostly enjoyed watching her find his dollars. He grinned when she left him. "That was interesting."

Honey went back to Lantash after the song was finished. "Who shall I dance around?" she asked him.

Lantash pointed to Lar/Pelen, and they switched seats. As more dancing begin, he looked to Kela'an. "Your nervous."

"I gave away my dollars. I thought that would make her avoid me." He touched the back of his neck. "She touched me."

"I'm sure she meant no harm by it." Lantash looked to the dance. "Lar is certainly enjoying himself. She gets really touchy if her audience allows it."

As the hour continued to pass, Lantash watched various men be danced around. Honey and Tiffany left soon after, though he didn't really notice them leaving. Now various other people were giving their goodbyes. Lantash shook their hands and watched them leave. He sat down afterwards. The only ones left were the Tok'ra and Mark. "Did you enjoy yourselves?" He looked to the Tok'ra.

"It was amusing," Malek admitted. "Amb hid most of the time though." His host had always been very shy around strangers.

"Aldwin and I had fun," Gete replied. "Aldwin fell asleep a few minutes ago though. He was up early, helping Mark decorate while I slept."

"The crowd was larger than I thought it would be," Kela'an said. "Still very small. We should give you a proper bachelor party...with hundreds of Tok'ra."

Martouf smiled. "There's no need."

Pelen stood up. "We are meeting with the others soon? Are we going to them, or are they coming to us?"

Jacob came out, hearing the question. "I just called Sam. We're going to them. Martouf will be left there. Then the rest of you are going home."

"That's lot of walking," Gete said. With Aldwin being asleep, he felt sleepy.

"You can stay in the van until we get to the base," Jacob offered.

Gete smiled and got up as the rest did. "Does Mark need help?"

"I'll come back tomorrow and help him," Jacob informed. He headed out, and everyone followed.

To be continued...


	9. Long Trip

(Thank you, Roeskva. I might find a way to stick Cyrus in a future story. Depends on if I can think of a good way for him to get involved.)

Part 9, Long Trip

Mark's wife, Betty watched her stopwatch hit three minutes. "And time." She looked up to the table as everyone put down their cucumbers and backed away. "Sam, it's time." Sam's party was ending, and she had squeeze in one more game.

"It would have been easier with real knives," Anise said as fiddled with her plastic knife.

Betty chuckled. "Yeah, but giving real knives to drunk people and telling them to carve cucumbers into penises would be asking for a trip to the hospital."

Sam looked over, trying to figure out which one was carved the best. Some had been accidentally cut or broken in half. Many looked like they had been in a serious accident. Some had more details than she thought was possible in the short time they had. She finally selected a cucumber.

Anise made a small sound of disappointment as Garshaw smiled. "That is mine," Garshaw announced.

Somehow Sam found herself not all that surprised. Garshaw and Anise were the only sober participants. There were two other Tok'ra women at the party, but they hadn't played the game. Sam figured out they were guards. They followed Garshaw around and didn't start conversations with anyone but other Tok'ra. Whenever they were approached, they smiled politely and quickly ended the conversation.

Betty gave Garshaw a bag of little prizes. The Tok'ra quickly investigated, which prompted many "What is this?" questions. Sam was explaining various items while she heard and felt symbiotes approaching from behind. She turned around and saw all the male Tok'ra. "Hello." She smiled as Martouf approached and hugged her.

"I missed you," he said.

Sam hugged him before pulling away. Then she looked over and saw the other Tok'ra greeting each other. "Why does Drack look upset?"

Martouf glanced over, noticing Kela'an was the one in control. "It's minor," he said, not bothering to correct her. He didn't think it'd be important since she didn't know Drack and Kela'an very well.

Sam nodded, then hugged her dad. As soon as she pulled away, Martouf wrapped his arms around her again. "We'll be staying at a hotel tonight," she said as she looked to him. She pulled him away slightly. "What did you think of your dancer?"

He glanced down. "I enjoyed it a little."

Sam smiled. "You were supposed to." She chuckled and gave him a quick hug. Then she started talking to everyone else, saying goodbye to those who'd be leaving. Various designated drivers headed into their cars with others. Sam started to help clean up, but her dad stopped her. "You shouldn't have to clean up after your own party."

"I don't mind."

"Well, I do. I'm going to help clean up. You are going to get some rest. You look tired."

"Dad."

"I mean it," Jacob replied sternly.

She felt bad about it. She knew she wasn't going to win this argument, but... "All right. I'll leave my mess here."

"Good."

"And the people who allowed me to party at their house will think I"m rude." The house belonged to a friends of her brother.

"They won't."

_They probably didn't expect her to remain sober_, Selmak thought.

Jacob frowned to that. He officially won the argument when Martouf asked Sam where they were going now. _See? He knows he's not supposed to help._

_It probably helps that you ordered him not to clean afterwards_, Selmak replied.

Jacob smiled.

"What did you think of my family?" Sam asked.

"It's very large," Martouf replied as he followed her out.

Jacob smiled as he watched them go. Then he started helping to clean. He looked to Garshaw. "I'll take you guys to the airport soon."

Garshaw nodded. "It will be strange riding in the plane without you." She knew he was going to stay to help clean in the morning. It was also a chance to spend extra time with his son.

Jacob nodded. "You'll be all right?"

"I'll be overprotected." Aside from the two bodyguards, she knew the other Tok'ra would be watching over her and Yosuuf. There was also the fact that neither she nor Yosuuf were helpless to begin with. She began helping to bring things into the house. _What do you think?_

Yosuuf knew she was referring to Earth. _It's a strange place. It's nice to visit, knowing my ancestors came from here. _She felt that the planet connected her to every other host, every other human in general, in a way that no other planet could.

_Humans evolved on a nice planet_, Garshaw thought. _If the Goa'uld hadn't enslaved your ancestors, you might have grown up on this planet. _She imagined a universe without the Goa'uld.

_It is unlikely that I'd have been born._

The idea of a universe with no Yosuuf saddened Garshaw.

_And with no Goa'uld, Egeria would not have created a rebellion. You would not exist either._

_It would be worth it for a peaceful galaxy. _She'd not hesitate to give up her existence for the greater good. She cleaned up for a bit more before it was time to go. She sat next to Gete, who was asleep in the car. She looked to Malek, who was on the other side. "What did you think of the plane?" she asked quietly.

"It was cramped and boring."

Garshaw smiled. They had been offered a personal plane, but she wanted to get a fuller experience. Since she outranked them all, no one argued. "Next time we'll take the personal plane."

Malek smiled. He didn't know if they'd have a chance again, but he'd remember the promise. He closed his eyes, feeling rather tired. His host had fallen asleep, but he didn't want to put his guard down.

"You'll be able to sleep on the plane," Garshaw said, knowing how tired Malek was. He nodded. He looked forward to that. After they arrived at the airport, he helped Gete, who woke up when Malek started taking him out of the car.

"I'm up. I'm up," Gete said as he stumbled out. He rubbed his eyes and looked around. Then he plopped down on the ground and started taking off his shoes.

"You don't have to take them off yet," Malek said.

Gete stopped and looked at his foot, not awake yet. "Oh." He put his shoe back on and followed the others in. When it was time for the security check, he took his shoes off and watched Malek take them. "I could have done that," he said as he watched his boyfriend send them away to be checked. "I'm more awake now."

They soon met up with Jack, Daniel, and Teal'c, who arrived at the airport half an hour ago. While most everyone was taking the time to rest, Garshaw wanted to explore. She looked around the different stores and restaurants. Her tired bodyguards followed her around. She bought different types of food with money Jacob had given her. She returned to the group with a pizza, a taco, a sandwich, cake, and soda. She cut everything up, which didn't work so well for the taco. "Who wants to eat?" she asked as she looked over the group.

No one responded, though a few were asleep.

Garshaw gave a mental shrug before eating some pizza. She was soon joined by Teal'c, who took an interest in what used to be the taco. They quietly finished off the food.

When their plane was called, Daniel jumped from his sleep and gushed, "That's our plane." He looked around afterwards, feeling a bit embarrassed. The awake ones already knew it, but he had gotten the attention of those who had been asleep. Getting on the plane took another fifteen minutes. Garshaw found herself assigned to an aisle seat, which her bodyguards would not allow. She didn't mind, as they ended up shifting her to a window seat. She sat down and looked at the window.

_We can watch the plane take off_, Yosuuf thought.

Garshaw nodded, thinking she'd enjoy that. However, she fell asleep before the plane started moving. Yosuuf found herself in a strange position of being awake, but not able to do anything because Garshaw fell asleep before giving her control. _I guess we won't watch the plane take off._ With her eyes closed and body relaxed, it didn't take long for her to also fall asleep.

--

_I'm sorry_, was the first thing Yosuuf heard. She blinked and rubbed her eyes. Her body felt strange.

_It was aching from the way we feel asleep_, Garshaw thought. _I fixed you._

_Why are you sorry?_

_I fell asleep before giving you control._

Yosuuf looked around as she realized her ears also felt funny.

_We landed_

Yosuuf put her hands over her ears, trying to get rid of the pressure she felt inside them.

_Yawn._

She made herself yawn, and her ears suddenly felt better. Yosuuf looked out the window and saw the ground. The plane was slowing down.

"Are you all right?" one of the bodyguards asked.

"I am fine," she responded as she glanced to the woman. She then looked to the other Tok'ra. Malek and Aldwin were asleep and leaning on each other. Kela'an was asleep, and Anise was playing with his hair. The others were out of view.

The near bodyguard gave Yosuuf a small bag and a small box. "These were yours. Each passenger received a set."

Yosuuf opened the bag and smelled it. "Peanuts."

_You can have them_, Garshaw thought, meaning that she didn't mind her host being in control to eat every peanut.

Yosuuf ate them while waiting for the plane to make a complete stop. She then opened the box and found crackers and cookies. She closed the box back up and decided to eat the food later. It was several minutes before she could get off the plane. When she was out, she stretched, feeling free.

The sleep on the plane hadn't done much for her, and she felt drained. She knew the trip wasn't over yet. It would be a long way before she was back in the tunnels.

_Go to sleep_, Garshaw thought as she took over.

_You are tired too._

_Yes, but let me take care of you today._

Yosuuf mentally chuckled before agreeing. Soon she was dreaming.

The trip back was long for those who were awake. For each of the Tok'ra, one blending partner was asleep while the other was awake. It took too long to get to the base, and once they were there, it took too long to get to the stargate. There was a relief in all of them when they made it through. They had to walk a mile before getting to the tunnels, but that seemed small compared to the rest of the trip.

Garshaw gave her hellos to welcoming Tok'ra, and she quickly made her way to her quarters. She set her earth gifts down on a table before going to bed. She ended up falling asleep before changing, shoes and all.

-1 week later-

Martouf looked in the mirror, thinking he looked strange.

_We look handsome_, Lantash thought.

Martouf smiled.

"How do you feel?" Malek asked.

"I'm getting married tomorrow." Martouf looked over his clothes, hoping the tuxedo was fitting the way it was supposed to. "Does this look right?"

"Jacob said everything looked right."

Martouf nodded as he rechecked everything.

"Are you nervous?"

"I cannot wait to be a husband again." He grinned as he looked to Malek. "I worry about making a mistake in the wedding."

"You'll do fine."

"What if I forget the vows?"

"Then Lantash will whisper them to you."

_Like this_, Lantash thought in a whispered voice.

Martouf grinned. "What if I trip while we are dancing?"

"Then Samantha will catch you."

"What if-"

"Martouf," Malek interrupted. "Relax."

"I'm going to be married again."

"Yes."

"It's real."

Malek chuckled a yes.

"I'm going to be a great husband."

"You have experience."

"I'm going to use it to be the best husband." He looked back to the mirror. "For Samantha... I love her. We love her. " He felt Lantash wiggle. "I'll be able to visit her more...be able to see her more..able to hold her more. I miss her whenever she's not near." He looked to Malek. "I won't be able to see her as much as I want."

"Take what you have."

Martouf nodded. "I will enjoy every Samantha minute I have." He started taking off his tuxedo, not wanting anything to happen to it. "Malek?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you...for everything."

Malek smiled. "You're welcome."

--

That night, Samantha was more nervous. She was going over last minute details with Daniel. "I think everything is ready," she said.

"Everything is ready...for both weddings."

Sam nodded. The next two days were going to be very big.

"How do you feel?"

There were too many emotions to name. "I wonder how Martouf feels. He's probably not as nervous. He's done this before."

"Not with you."

Sam nodded. "Not with me." She wondered how Jolinar would feel about this, and she subconsciously rubbed the back of her neck.

Daniel noticed the action and knew what she was thinking. "I think she would have approved."

"You think so?"

"Well, you were her host. Not in the usual sense for a Tok'ra, but isn't sharing with their hosts part of who they are?"

"It's not really the same though."

"Yeah, I know." He nodded. "I still think she would have approved. Even if I'm wrong about that reason, she wanted Martouf and Lantash to be happy, right?"

"Yes."

"Well?"

Sam smiled a little. "Yeah. I'd feel that way." She sat down. "Martouf is over a hundred years old, and he's still probably going to outlive me..and Lantash...well, he's definitely going to outlive me." He'd better outlive her. She couldn't imagine losing either of them.

Daniel sat down near her. "Are you ready?"

"I'm ready."

to be continued...


	10. The First Day

(:chuckles: This story turned out to be a lot longer than I thought it would be. Thank you for the review, Roeskva.)

Part 10, The First Day

Sam thought she had been nervous last night, but that was nothing compared to now. Music was playing. She knew the wedding party was walking down the aisle, each person on their own due to Betty being the only woman in it. The rest were men. Sam couldn't see them because she was hiding around a corner. Any second now, it would be her turn to start walking.

"You'll do fine," Jacob said. He had been smiling all day. His little girl was getting married. He never thought he'd see the day. It was the first time he'd actually see one of his children get married. Mark hadn't invited Jacob to his wedding.

"Thanks Dad." The music started, and she felt her heart pounding. She also felt excited as she took her father's arm. They walked out, and she saw everyone looking at her. She concentrated on not tripping and not walking too fast.

_She looks beautiful_, Martouf thought as he saw his bride walking closer.

_She does_, Lantash agreed.

Martouf took her hands when she arrived. So concentrated on her, he missed something being said and wondered why Jacob was saying he did something.

_He's saying he's the one giving Samantha away. Pay attention._

_Sorry. _Martouf listened to a prayer before watching the man move around into the middle of the aisle. Martouf turned with Samantha and looked over the guests before really paying attention to what was being said.

"Do you Martouf Kiron, take Samantha to have and to hold, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?"

"I do," Martouf said while Lantash thought, _We do._

"And do you, Samantha Carter, take Martouf to have and to hold, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?"

"I do."

_She does! _Martouf thought excitedly while missing what was said next.

_Of course she does. Now pay attention._

_I'm just missing another prayer. _Martouf waited until it was time to exchange rings. He smiled as Malek brought the rings. He took the ring and gently took Samantha's hand. "With this ring, I pledge my love and life to you."

_A lot of vows_, Lantash thought, which caused Martouf to grin a little more as he put the ring on Sam's finger.

_Think it_.

_With this ring I pledge my love and life to you...even if you can't hear me._

_She knows you are thinking it, and that's what matters._

Sam took Martouf's ring and took his hand. "With this ring, I pledge my love and life to you." As she put the ring on his finger, Martouf decided to never take it off.

"The two outside candles have been lighted by their families to represent their lives to this moment. The lights, representing the faith, wisdom, and love they have received from their families, are distinct, each burning alone. They light the center candle to symbolize the union of their lives. As this one light burns undivided, so shall their love."

_This candle represents both of us_, Martouf thought as he picked up his candle. He and Samantha lit the unity candle. _Now all three of us burn as one._

_Who lits ours for us?_

_Malek. _Martouf set his candle down.

"By the power invested in me by the state of Colorado, I hereby declare you husband and wife. You may celebrate your union with a kiss."

_About time_, Martouf thought as he gently pulled her closer. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. He heard people cheering. He smiled when the kiss was over. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you. You look very handsome."

"Lantash thinks so," he teased as he began walking down the aisle with her. "So...after this?"

"We hide. The guests leave to go eat. We come back and out and take pictures. Then we go eat."

"Then we dance."

"Lots of dancing."

They did as she said, hiding with the wedding party while the guests left the room. Then they came back out and posed for many many pictures. Lantash took control for some of the pictures so he could feel like he was part of the wedding. He wrapped his arms around her. "I love you," he whispered.

Sam smiled. She had noticed that Lantash took control. Surely the other Tok'ra had as well. She wondered if Jack, Daniel, and Teal'c noticed. "I love you too."

"I thought my vows to you."

Sam chuckled to that, nodding slightly. She figured he would. She turned to him and spoke quietly. "I thought to you too."

He lifted her up, which the photographer took advantage of. They were posed a few times in this position before they were released. As the others left, Martouf took over, smiled, and kissed her. "My wife."

Sam smiled. "I'm going to have to get used to calling you my husband...my husbands."

"You have another day before you call Lantash your husband." Martouf smiled. "He'll have a different anniversary date with you." Though he hadn't been married through Tok'ra tradition yet, they'd accept this as his wedding day.

Sam smiled before leading him out of the room. "We need to be introduced now."

"They already know us," Martouf teased.

Sam smiled as she waited for her cue. She heard the dj saying, "Now for the first time as a married couple, I present to you, Martouf and Samantha." Sam lead Martouf out into the room. People cheered as she lead him to the couple's table.

Though it was a buffet, the wedding planner brought them their plates. She had earlier asked them what they'd prefer to eat. Before there was a chance to eat, people began clinking their forks against their glasses. The Tok'ra looked confused. So did Martouf.

"We have to kiss now," Samantha explained before kissing him.

People cheered, and Martouf smiled afterwards. "I like that traditon. They should keep clinking."

"If they do, we won't be able to eat."

They didn't have much time to eat anyway. The guests clinked a lot, and soon it was time for the toasts. Betty was up first, and she found herself a bit nervous. She and Sam got along well, but when it came down to it, they were more sister-in-laws than friends. The only reason she was the maid of honor instead of one of Sam's better friends was because she was female. "Friends and family..." She looked over the group. "Today we celebrate the union of Samantha and Martouf, and the union of two very large families."

Lantash gave a mental chuckle. With the number of Tok'ra who were allowed at the surface, it would seem to most of Sam's family that his family was small. Betty knew better though.

Mark's family, which was now her family, didn't bother Betty. The Tok'ra and military personnel made her nervous though. "I know many-" She mostly looked to her family "-were surprised when Sam announced not just her marriage, but the fact that she was dating someone." She saw smiles among the guests, as many had been surprised. "However, Mark and I were lucky to meet Martouf almost two years ago. We watched the relationship grow, and we know that the future years will only make it stronger." She paused slightly and raised her glass. "To Samantha and Martouf."

Samantha whispered a "And Lantash" to Martouf before clinking her glass against his and sipping. He kissed her afterwards.

As Betty sat down, it was time for for Malek's speech. Amb was in control, but he retreated so quickly that Malek hardly had time to hide his eye glow. _I'm sorry_, Amb thought as Malek stood up. _You know how I am with speeches._ He wanted to cringe as he saw all those people staring at him. _I'm glad you're in control._

Malek smiled, not knowing it was a strange sight to see for members of the SGC. "I realize many of you do not know me. I am Amb Malek, Martouf's best friend. I feel as though I've known him all his life."

_Well, it helps having met him over a hundred years ago_, Amb thought. _You've known him longer than you've known me._

Malek smiled a bit. "One of the first things you'll know about him that that he is warm and always smiling. However, I know the difference between being friendly and being truly happy. I see it in him." He looked to Sam. "Samantha, I see the way he lights up when he knows he's going to see you, the way he smiles when he's thinking of you. You make him truly happy. Only one person knows that more than I do."

_Very true_, Lantash thought, knowing Malek was referring to him.

Malek raised his glass. "To Samantha, for making my best friend happy, and to Martouf, for doing the same for her."

Martouf clinked and drank before giving Sam a kiss.

"He makes marriage sound easy," Sam said.

"Is the hardships of marriage usually mentioned in a toast."

"Well, no."

Martouf chuckled. "Are you nervous?"

"A little," Sam admitted.

Martouf took her hand. "I know our situation makes it difficult, but we'll help each other through it. This marriage will last for the rest of our lives."

Sam smiled before kissing him. "I know."

The wedding continued on well. The dancing lasted a while afterwards. Sam and Martouf left before the others, escaping to her house. Once they arrived, Martouf took the branch he had given to her while proposing. It had since been carved and decorated. He nailed it to her front door. Sam thought it looked odd to see him using a hammer. "If people ask about our wedding night, they probably won't expect me to tell them that I watched you nail something to my door."

Afterwards, he picked her up and carried her into the house. "Did I carry you right?"

Sam smiled. "Yes." She was set down so she could lock the place up, but it didn't take long to be picked up again. He brought into her bedroom and set her into the bed. "Is there anything else you need?"

"I need to change again." She had changed into more comfortable clothes already, but what she was wearing now wasn't appropriate for what was next. As she went to get up to change, she was picked up and set back into the bed. "Sorry," she said as she remembered she nearly broke the tradition of his people, the Kiron. Once the bride was in bed, her feet weren't to touch the floor until morning.

"It's all right." Martouf said as sat down next to her. "I know you're tired and tomorrow is a big day. I understand if you don't want to have sex tonight."

She smiled at the bluntness. "It's our wedding night." She watched him smile before kissing him.

To be continued...


	11. The Second Day

(Roeskva, thank you for your review in the last part and your continuous reviews through the story. I hope you enjoy this last part.

I also thank everyone else who reviewed. The story took longer than it should have to complete, and for that I apologize. Please, let me know what you think.)

Part 11, The Second Day

The next morning, Sam felt the need to rush. "Can my feet touch the floor now?"

"Yes," Martouf replied as he played with her hair. He was still in bed and didn't want to get up yet. As soon as he got up, he'd have many things to do.

_Come on_, Lantash urged.

_A moment._

Lantash gave him a moment, but when it passed, Martouf was drifting off to sleep rather than getting up. Lantash took control and got up. _We have to get to Belote_, the symbiote thought when Martouf mentally grumbled. He threw on something comfortable before heading to the kitchen. Having been here often enough, he put together a fairly decent breakfast before Sam arrived.

The morning was quiet. They ate together before heading to the SGC. There they met the Tok'ra and SGC personnel who had been at the wedding. Getting to Belote didn't take long afterwards. Sam was surprised to see the number of Tok'ra already there. She nervously looked to Martouf. "Am I supposed to know all of them?"

"They won't expect you to," Martouf answered. He took her hand. "We have to separate now."

She nodded and gave him a kiss before watching him leave. She noticed half of the group followed him. Anise lead Sam elsewhere, while they were followed by the other half. "I'm sure Martouf explained things to you."

Sam nodded. "We each get a bath."

"Each of you are purified in milk." Anise noticed Sam looking to the others. "Do not worry. You will be given privacy." She lead Sam to a building, and everyone stopped following as they went in. There was a very large bath in the ground, and it was being stirred by a couple Tok'ra. "It's been warmed for you." Anise nodded to the two Tok'ra, who quickly left. "In taking this bath, your body and spirit are cleansed of any sufferings you have experienced. If any part of you is missing, this will make you whole again." Anise looked to her.

"Sounds very spiritual."

Anise made a small nod. "This tradition started for hosts who needed it after having suffered. Those who had been tortured or raped, among other things. It was a final way of accepting what happened and moving on. More began using it for other things, some even very minor. From there, it became tradition to bathe in milk before getting married." She looked to the bath. "We symbiotes found we enjoyed it as much as our hosts did. Since we cannot literally bathe in it we have our hosts drink milk while they bathe. It gives us a sense of also being cleansed." She walked around the room. "You'll have an hour to yourself. If you need anything, I'll be outside, so you can call me if you need anything." She pointed to cloth and soap near the bath. "Some people clean. Some people like to just sit. Some have milk poured over them. Some people prefer to be alone. Some people ask for company. It is up to you."

Sam nodded.

"I'll keep you updated on how much time you have. When you are finished, you dry off using this, and put this on."

"So I'm going to have milk on me all day?"

"Yes." Anise rearranged what was basically underwear on a table near the bath. "Martouf and Lantash will meet you here, and you'll dress each other for marriage. Is there any questions?"

"No." Sam shook her head and watched Anise leave. She looked to the bath before undressing. As she went into the bath, she found it to be very warm. She figured she was clean enough, so she decided to sit there.

Meanwhile, Martouf was swimming. Malek was kneeling near, watching with amusement. "You should be using it to cleanse yourself, not to swim."

Martouf swished the milk around him. "Lantash and I have not swam in a long time."

"Come here." Malek knelt down by the bath. He waited until Martouf came before handing him a glass of cold milk. "Lantash needs his bath."

Martouf drank the milk and set it down at Malek's knees. "I should be bathing with Samantha."

"That's not tradition. You and her need to clean away from each other."

Martouf went under the milk briefly. He came back up. He didn't feel that it was a true cleansing unless he went completely under at least once. "I'll concentrate now."

"Good. Do you want me to stay?"

_Let's be by ourselves_, Lantash thought.

Martouf shook his head. "Alone for now."

Malek nodded as he got up. "Call for me if you need anything." He went outside.

Martouf watched him go before relaxing. _Now we cleanse._ He wasn't looking forward to it, but Lantash wasn't going to allow him to delay much longer.

For nearly an hour, Martouf and Lantash thought of everything that made them feel bad, everyone they lost. Mostly they thought of Jollinar and Rosha.

_When they are mentioned, we need to remember all the good times_, Lantash thought, _and not concentrate on having lost them._

_I have been doing well with that._

_We need to do better._

Martouf nodded. There was a sadness in him that would never leave. He accepted that.

_Remember, Samantha is an addition in our hearts, not a replacement. Part of us will always belong to Jolinar and Rosha, just as a part of me will always belong to each host I've had. My relationships with my previous hosts does not take away my devotion to you, just as our relationships with them will not take away our devotion to Samantha._

Martouf nodded before holding his breath. He let himself sink completely under. He wasn't sure why, but being completely under was comforting.

They mentally washed their pain, telling themselves they'd never deal with it again. When it was time, they got out and dried off. They put on minimal clothing before finding Sam. "Samantha?" he called out.

"I'm ready."

He came in and found her. "How do you feel?" He handed her two sets of cloth. Each was delicate, long, and silvery white.

Sam smiled. "Excited." She set one cloth down and approached him with the other. "Now, if I can remember this."

"I can help you."

"Wait." She wrapped the cloth around him until it looked like he was wearing long baggy shorts. She make all the right tucks before examining him. "Everything secure?"

Martouf wiggled before answering, "Yes."

"All right." She took the other cloth and wrapped it around him, covering his chest, stomach, back, and shoulders. "See? I remembered."

Martouf checked how secure it was before grabbing another cloth. "Ready?" He waited for her to nod before he began wrapping her.

"You are sure this is secure?"

"I will be certain after checking it," Martouf replied as he finished forming a dress around her. "Wiggle." He checked for any signs of the dress becoming lose. He checked several times before he felt sure. "You are secure." Lantash took over. "Samantha, you look very beautiful."

"Thank you," she said as he put a silver head circlet on her. It was simple, having only a few charms hang from it.

He gave her a quick kiss. "Are you ready?"

"Is everyone else ready?"

"They are waiting for us."

"Oh... Then I'm ready."

He took her hand, and together they headed to the lake on Belote. There was a large crowd of hundreds that made the first wedding look small. Lantash lead Sam into the water until they were ankle deep. Sam felt mud squish between her toes. Lantash took her hands and gave Martouf control.

Jacob went to the water, stopping in front of them. He felt a bubble of pride move through him. He also felt nervous. He feared saying the wrong thing and messing up his daughter's wedding.

_It'll be fine_, Selmak assured.

Jacob smiled, and he waited for everyone to settle a bit. "Yesterday, some of us witnessed the union between Samantha of Earth and Martouf of Kiron. Today they are renewing their vows, so that no one will doubt their devotion to each other." He paused briefly before nodding to Sam. "Samantha." It was odd calling his daughter by her full name.

Sam felt nervous. "Martouf... I give you my honesty and trust, my loyalty and support. I promise you faith in you and in this marriage. Most importantly, you have my love."

_She looks so happy_, Jacob thought as he looked to the groom. "Martouf."

"Samantha, I promise to do whatever it takes to make you happy, to never give up on this marriage, to support you, and to trust you. I give you my honestly, my loyalty, and my love."

Jacob smiled. "With vows given and promises made, the council recognizes the remarriage of Samantha and Martouf." He paused briefly before continuing. "Today, we are here to witness the union between Samantha of Earth and Lantash of Kortin. Samantha."

Sam felt less nervous this time. She smiled as she saw Martouf's eyes flash. "Lantash, I give you my honesty and trust, my loyalty and support. I promise you faith in you and in this marriage. Most importantly, you have my love."

Jacob looked to Lantash. "Lantash."

"Samantha, I promise to do whatever it takes to make you happy, to never give up on this marriage, to support you, and to trust you. I give you my honestly, my loyalty, and my love."

_Until the Tok'ra, I never thought I'd be happy to see Sam marry more than one man...and certainly not within the same day. _Jacob looked to both. "With vows given and promises made, the council recognizes the marriage of Samantha and Lantash."

A group of the Tok'ra came into the water and sprinkled flowers over the threesome. The water washed away most of the flowers, but some stuck to their clothes and hair. Kela'an put flower necklaces on each of them. Lantash pulled Sam into a hug. "My wife." He was so happy to have a wife.

Sam hugged him in return, putting her hand on the back of Martouf's neck. "Lantash."

Selmak took control and turned to the group. "They are now to be left alone."

Jack's eyes widened a bit. "That's it?" From his point of view, they stood around for an hour to watch a ten minute ceremony. He had expected to be staying here longer.

"That is all we do here. We will be celebrating in the tunnels. You are invited to join us."

Celebrating with the Tok'ra in the tunnels didn't sound fun, but Jack realized he didn't have a choice. Daniel and Teal'c were both giving him "It would be rude to Sam if we don't go" looks. "Sounds fun," Jack replied.

Selmak nodded and approached Sam. Jacob took control and hugged her. "Congratulations."

"Thank Dad."

"I'm happy for you." He grinned. "There going to be any grandkids?"

_Jacob!_ Selmak scolded.

_I had to ask._

"Uh," Sam answered, unsure how to answer that.

"We have not discussed children," Lantash answered.

Jacob nodded. Then Selmak took control to hug Lantash. "You're my son-in-law now."

"And you are my father-in-law," Lantash teased.

Selmak's eyes flashed in annoyance. "Mother-in-law." She glanced to Jack. "Well, around the Tok'ra. If you call me that with Jack around, Jacob will get annoyed."

Lantash smiled and nodded and watched Selmak back away. Malek and Aldwin approached them afterwards, hugging each of them. Then it was Anise and Kela'an. The Tok'ra kept coming, usually two by two. They gave congratulations and hugs before leaving.

Daniel approached after the Tok'ra. He went to Sam, and they hugged. "How do you feel?" he asked.

"Excited...and happy and a little scared and about a million other things. It's all in a good way though."

"You'll do fine. You have two guys ready to give you everything they have."

Sam nodded. "I know."

"Congratulations."

Teal'c approached Sam as Daniel approached Lantash. Daniel gave his congratulations, shook hands, and moved away. Teal'c noticed everyone had gone to one, then the other, so he did the same. "Congratulations, Colonel Carter."

"Thanks Teal'c."

"They are worthy husbands."

Sam smiled as he gave his nods of respect. He went to Lantash. "Congratulations Lantash and Martouf."

"Thank you, Teal'c," Lantash replied.

"Each of you are a worthy husbandsof Colonel Carter."

_We're worthy_, Martouf thought, though they had heard what he just said to Sam. He knew how highly Teal'c thought of Sam, and how much of a compliment it was.

"Thank you," Lantash replied.

Teal'c gave a nod before walking away, allowing Jack to approach Sam. "Sam," Jack said, unsure what else to say. There was a few moments of silence before he continued. "Congratulations."

"Thank you." She had to resist saying sir. It wouldn't be right to say at her own wedding.

Jack glanced to Martouf and Lantash. He didn't agree with this marriage, but he had to be nice about it. "Yeah, well, uh..." He was lost for words. "Take care." He realized that sounded odd. She'd be back on duty in two weeks. He looked to Martouf. "Marty..." Now he really had no idea what to say.

Daniel approached and spoked quietly. "Uh, Jack, Lantash is the one in control."

Jack realized that as Daniel spoke. "Damn," he said quietly, feeling humiliated for his mistake. "Lantash... Take care of her."

_Be nice_, Martouf thought quickly, feeling Lantash's anger.

_He thinks I won't take care of her?! _Lantash did his best to look and sound polite. "I will."

_You failed_, Martouf thought, noticing some of Lantash's annoyance was heard in his voice.

_My eyes didn't glow. That's as good as you are going to get. _He watched Jack walk away.

With it being the last of the goodbyes, they headed out. Jacob returned to give Sam a hug before leaving. Sam turned to Lantash afterwards. "So, where are we staying?" She knew it was on this planet. She didn't know where though.

"The bathing room you were in moves to another room. We'll be staying there." Lantash took her hand. "Because Martouf had control the entire time last night, tonight you have me." Lantash kissed her. "What shall our first action be as a married couple?"

"Can we eat?" Sam was hungry.

Lantash smiled. "I'll make you lunch. Then we'll eat together." He pulled her closer. "Our wife."

"My husbands."

Lantash leaned in and kissed his new wife.

-The End-


End file.
